Shadowed
by Fae Rain
Summary: Sara/Gabriel -Is a relationship possible when the past and future are shaped by how we live?
1. Night Out

Summary: Sara/Gabriel. Sara tries to escape her bad day but Gabriel won't let her hide.  
  
A/N: Ther's no real plot. At least, I don't believe there is. Season 2 characters. Gabriel's himself, no Irons in him at all.  
  
***********  
  
The day had been long and tiring, yet she couldn't rest. There was much too much on her mind to even sleep any more. It never failed, Sara would lay there awake for hours, only to fall asleep just before sunrise. One hour of sleep was not enough to function on, especaily when your job required all of your attention. Work had been a complete disaster.  
  
'If only Dante had arrived a few minutes later!' Sara thought angerly as she pushed her way through the crowded club.  
  
The place was perfect to get lost in. No one knew you and if you sat in a corner, no one would even see you. Just the place to go if you wanted to forget and get lost in your own personal oblivion. A place of shadowed loneliness.  
  
The base could be felt on any surface and through one's chest as everyone clung to their known areas and friends.  
  
Sara sat at a small table and stared off into space as her mind slowly examined the day and everything that had happened. The worst part by far, even worse than dumping a full cup of coffee in her own lap had been when the Witchblade activated at a crime scene. Bringing the weapon inder control Sara managed to keep any one from seeing her wrist. That is, untill the captain showded up and grabbed Sara's wrist to get her attention. The Blade had pinched three of Dante's fingers on his right hand as it returned to looking like a normal braclet.  
  
'He didn't leave me alone for the rest of the day.' Sara mentally growled, 'I couldn't even piss without questions being asked.'  
  
Once her mind rehashed everything Sara would be free to shut her mind down and just sit there, watching the lights and people cross the floor.   
  
"You wanna dance?" a voice caused Sara to jump.  
  
Turning she came face to face with a handsome guy, "Uh, I'm not really in the mood for dancing or company."   
  
It was mean but it was the truth.  
  
The guy shrugged and walked off, leaving her to wonder why she hadn't even noticed his aproach. Why did she insist on being alone?  
  
The loud music and flashing lights dulled the need to move or even think. If she sat there long enough, maybe she'd be able to fall asleep.  
  
Not the brightest of ideas, she knew but not having enough sleep in over two weeks was starting to drive her insane.  
  
'Insane?' she thought with a laugh, 'If I'm not there already then I'd sure as Hell like to know where I've been.'   
  
"Sara?"   
  
Looking up Sara saw Gabriel walking over to her little table.  
  
"Why are you sitting alone?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for company." she answered truthfully.  
  
"Bad day?" he sat in the chair next to hers.  
  
"To say the least." she smiled ruefully.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" his face held genuin concern.  
  
"Not now." she sighed, "Hence the only spot without a group of people." Sara gestured at the area around them.  
  
It was quite empty.  
  
"Do you want to maybe dance?" Gabriel leaned in as he asked to keep from yelling over the music.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What?!" Gabriel laughed and faked a hurt look, "I haven't seen you in nearly three weeks and you don't want to even dance?"   
  
He was right. Sara hadn't seen him since the whole CiberFaust incident.Since the whole 'kiss' thing. She was pleased to find him looking heathly and happy.  
  
"How have you been?" she asked as he grinned.  
  
"I thought you didn't want company."   
  
"I don't but I didn't think you'd be easily gotten rid of." She teased, smiling in good humor for the first time in days.  
  
"Too right." Gabriel playfully hit Sara's sholder, "I've been ok...but I've been worried about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You haven't called or showed up for a while. I thought you were avoiding me, because of the kiss." he held her gaze for a few seconds before looking out at the moving mass of people.  
  
"I've been busy." she said quickly, "I haven't even had time to go to the gym in a week."  
  
He smiled knowing that Sara rarely missed an oppurtinity to take her frustrations out on a punching bag.  
  
"Dance with me." He smiled one of his 'just for you' smiles as he took her hand, "Please, just one."  
  
Finaly relenting, Sara let herself be pulled out into the mass of moving dancers  
  
Gabriel still held her hand loosely as he began to move to the music. Sara watched him for a second then matched her movments to the beat of his. He smiled at her, words wouldn't have been heard, not this close to the speakers. Her pants were tight and her shirt was just short enough to reveal an inch or so of her flat stomack.  
  
'This is better than oblivion.' Sara thought as she looked up into Gabriel's dark eyes, 'But why does he have to be so..so Gabriel?!'  
  
When the song ended they just stood there staring at each other as the next one started.  
  
Sara pulled Gabriel close and hugged him. They just stood there in the center of the floor like that for a few minutes enjoying the closeness.  
  
'Why did this take so long?' Gabriel thought as he kissed the top of Sara's head.  
  
When she finaly stepped out of their embrace he led her back to her table and sat with her in silence.  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you." he said, turning to look at her, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too." she said quietly, surprised by how true it was.  
  
"Should I leave you to your dark little corner or would you like to grab a bite to eat?" Gabriel asked with a smile and placed his hand gently on hers.  
  
"Food sounds good." she looked down at their hands, 'Why had this taken them so long?'  
  
************  
  
A/N: I just needed to distract myself from a few things for awhile so I wrote this. If you'd like more just tell me. If not then this is it. Please review. 


	2. Shadows in the sun

A/N: I've had two reviews to keep this going so here's ch 2! Enjoy.  
Oh, one more thing, it doesn't belong to me. ^_^  
  
*************  
  
Sara opened her eyes to see Gabriel sitting next to her on the couch.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"It is 5:30 in the morning." he smiled, "You fell asleep around 1 am and after you told me about not sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
"Did I drop off while we were talking?" Sara rubbed her eyes and tried to remember when she had fallen asleep on Gabriel's couch.  
  
"I got up to toss the fast food containers away and when I came back you were out."   
  
"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Sara felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about." he handed her a mug of coffee, "I had fun driving around with you. I was annoyed that only one place was open so late but I still had fun."  
  
"Your face was quite funny when you saw the lady at the drive through." Sara laughed at the memory.  
  
"She was scary." Gabriel protested, "I'm never going there at night agian."  
  
Sara took a sip of the dark liquid in her cup and sighed, "I didn't even want to remember the day I had had yesterday and yet you managed to get me to tell you about it all." taking another sip she asked, "How do you do that?"  
  
"It's a gift." he ducked as Sara swung playfully at him, "No. Really?.. I have no idea. I guess you just wait till they want to talk."  
  
"But I didn't want to talk."  
  
"You did." he smiled, "You just didn't know it."  
  
"I have to get back to my appartment." Sara said as she checked Gabriel's watch, "I have to go to work."  
  
"Well, just so you know," Gabriel grinned, "You're always welcome to crash on my couch."  
  
"I'll remember that." Sara shook her head with a smile and stretched, "What are you doing today?"  
  
"Um...I have a client coming by this morning but I believe that's it, why?"  
  
"Would you like to have lunch or something?" Sara asked as she pulled on her coat.  
  
"Sure." Gabriel shrugged, "You don't have to twist my arm to get me to spend more time with you."  
  
"Oh, Really?" Sara smirked.  
  
"Yeah." he said seriously, "Besides if you hadn't asked I was going to."  
  
*************  
  
"Are you feeling well, Pez?" Jake asked when Sara declined a fourth cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm fine, Jake. Why?" Sara asked, looking up from the paper work she was trying to finish before lunch.  
  
"I don't know." Jake shrugged as Danny gave him a questioning look, "It's just that you seem to be in a better mood than you have been for the past few weeks."  
  
"You also didn't dump coffee in your lap today." Danny leaned back in his chair, "What's up, Sara?"  
  
"Nothing's up, Danny." Sara laughed, "I just got some sleep for once, that's all."  
  
"How much sleep?" Jake asked.  
  
"What difference does that make make, McCartey?"  
  
"Just a question." Jake shrugged.  
  
"About four hous. Maybe a little longer."  
  
"Hey, chief." all three detectives turned to see Gabriel walk into the office, "Am I interupting something?"  
  
"No, Gabriel, you're not." Sara shot a look in Jake's direction, "But you're early."  
  
"Oh, I know." Gabriel began digging in his coat pockets, "You left this." he held out Sara's cell phone, "I found it about ten minutes ago. I thought you may need it."  
  
"I didn't even realize that it wasn't in my coat." Sara smiled weakly, "I'll be out in 5 minutes."  
  
"I'll be by the car." Gabriel nodded to the two guys in the room then smiled at Sara before leaving the room.  
  
"When did you leave your cell there?" Danny asked, one eyebrow raised, "And why is he waiting for you?"  
  
"You don't mind if I go to lunch early, do you?" Sara avoided the questions.  
  
Danny just looked at his partner before sighing, "Go. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks, Danny." Sara beamed at her partner, "You're great."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now get out before I change my mind." Danny tried and failed to hide his smile as Sara turned and snatched up her jacket on her way out.  
  
"She didn't even answer your questions and you let her go." Jake watched as Sara exited the station.  
  
"Sara can take care of herself. Besides, if she wants to tell me then she will but there's no point in pushing it. A cornered Sara is a mean Sara."   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jake agreed.  
  
*************  
  
The wind was cold but the sun shone bright enough for Sara to want her sun glasses. Squinting up at Gabriel, Sara asked where they were going.  
  
"Tola Mi." Gabriel answered "It's just a small little place. I go there often. My cousins Rachell and Chris work there, but only nights. So, I thought it'd be safe to go there."  
  
"What do you mean by safe?" Sara asked as she barely avoided being run over by a big man pushing a cart.  
  
"Meaning, if they're not there, then they can't tell mum that I've been out with a female." he smiled, "If they are there, then we can just go next door to a sub shop."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
Tola Mi was indeed small but just standing outside the door had Sara's mouth watering. The smell was delicious.   
  
"I'm gonna go check." Gabriel said as he stepped in through the door, "I'll be right back."  
  
Sara stood off to the side of the waiting area and looked around at the paintings that hung on the walls. They were good and not your usual cheap copies. There was one of a tall stone Keep or Castle that caught Sara's eye. It was so realistic that it made you feel like you standing on the lush green hill looking up at the real thing.  
  
A tap on her sholder caused Sara to jump.  
  
"Intersting painting?" Gabriel asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea." Sara blushed, feeling her vision shift.  
  
"We can sit." Gabriel took Sara's arm when she swayed, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Just a bit dizzy." Sara held onto his sholder, "Where's our table?"  
  
Once seated Sara felt a better but her vision still seemed somewhat off. Every now and again she would she a shadow pass just beyond her range of view but when she turned there was nothing there.   
  
'Insane.' Sara thought as she redirected her attention down to the menu on the table, 'I'm deffinately there.'  
  
About half way through her chicken pasta dish something caught Sara's attention. It was another shadow but only this one was satying in one spot. Turning, Sara saw nothing, but looking back down at her dish she could just barely see it off to her right.  
  
"Gabriel, do me a favor." Sara said quietly, "Keep your eyes on me and see if you can see a shadow off to you r left, by the entrance."  
  
Gabriel didn't ask questions and soon he turned to look at the spot full on, "Nothing." he said, "I didn't see anything."  
  
Feeling a bit light headed, Sara drooped her gaze down and immediately saw that the Witchblade was glowing dully.  
  
'Damn you.' the thought was directed down at the glowing stone, 'You're the reason I'm seeing them aren't you?'  
  
**************  
  
A/N: I may have found a plot! Yip-ee! ^_~ He,he. Tola Mi is fictional. It was the first thing I thought of.~shrugging~ There will be more relationship 'stuff' to come. 


	3. Emotions

A/N: It's 10:31 pm and I'm wide awake and bored! Ya know, the only reason I've been updating so quickly on this and on Raining on Tuesday is that I'm broke, meaning I can't buy any new books. -pouts- Ah, well, my mind has to have something to think about. ^_^  
  
*************  
  
Sara looked around Tola Mi as she fought the dizzy spell that was threatening to throw her from her seat. She clutched Gabriel's hand tightly as he asked if she was ok.  
  
"Get me out of here." she replied quietly.  
  
The shadows that seemed to linger around the edge of her vision swayed and moved as through pleased.  
  
Tossing money onto the table, Gabriel stood and pulled Sara to her feet, "We'll catch a cab back to the shop." he said as she held him tightly while the room swam around her, "Or do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
"No hosptials." she straightened abit and was relieved to find that her behavior hadn't attracted any attention, "Just get me some place where the floor is level."  
  
Once in the cab Sara had to lean into Gabriel and close her eyes to keep from puking in the yellow vehicle.  
  
"I don't mind the whole puke thing as long as it's not on me." Gabriel teased as the cab slowed.  
  
"Just be happy I haven't yet." Sara climbed out slowly and managed to make it to the door unassisted.  
  
"Better?" Gabriel asked as he quickly found his keys.  
  
"Knowing I'm not in a room full of strangers is helping." Sara shut her eyes and regretted it almost immediately when the ground seemed to move beneath her.  
  
"Woa, Sara, wrong direction." Gabriel grabbed Sara as she took a step back, trying to find where the ground had suddenly moved to, "We want to be inside, not out."  
  
Sara quickly learned that lying flat did nothing to stop the spinning and tilting of the room but that she had to sit somewhat up right with pillows surrounding her on both sides. The shadows were still there but not as distinct and there weren't nearly as many which calmed her down a great deal.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked when Sara started searching her pockets with out looking down.  
  
"I can't go back to work like this." she sighed in annoyence, "I need to call Danny and tell him what happened."  
  
Gabriel moved to where she was propped on his floor (he had feared that she would fall off the couch) and helped her out of her jacket before searching for the cell phone he knew had to be in there. Sure enough Gabriel smiled in triumph as he pulled the phone free.  
  
"Just hit memory 3 and then hand it to me."  
  
Gabriel sat back and watched as Sara tried to expain what had happened inside Tola Mi's without mentioning the shadows and smiled when he was handed the phone.  
  
"Danny want's to speak to you." Sara grumbled.  
  
"Hello." Gabriel said calmly.  
  
"Are you taking her to the hospital?"  
  
"She doesn't want to go."  
  
"So she said."   
  
"Don't worry, if it gets worse I'll call you and take her up there." Gabriel smiled hearing Danny shuffle around papers, "Would you like the number here?"  
  
"Just what I was getting at." Danny laughed.  
  
**************  
  
"I feel so helpless." Sara huffed from her spot on the floor, "I hate this feeling!"  
  
"The dizziness or helpessness?" Gabriel grinned as he took his seat on a pillow next to Sara, handing her some tea.  
  
"Take a pick." she sighed, realizing that the tea wasn't caffinated or even very hot, "Why did you make piss warm tea?" she asked in disgust causing Gabriel to choke.  
  
"Did you really think that I'd be handing you a cup (gasp) of scolding hot liquid after you nearly threw up on me? Like I said, puke (cough) I can handle. Boiling water in my lap, no thanks." he sputtered as he tried to breath.  
  
"I guess I see your point."   
  
"Any more shadows?" He asked as he took a causious sip.  
  
"Only one or two." she looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." she said quietly, taking his free hand in her own.  
  
"You're welcome." he smiled, "It's nice to be the one not being saved for once."  
  
Sara laughed, "It's almost nice to just sit here. Almost. It'd be better though if your floor didn't immitate the hull of a boat in water."  
  
"I thought you liked the water?"  
  
"I do." she said in childlike innocence, "I just hate boats."  
  
Gabriel just shook his head and laughed, "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"How? By hating boats?" Sara asked in confusion.  
  
"You're the Wielder of an ancient weapon, an object with incredible power and yet, here you sit so human." he smiled and kissed the top of Sara's head.  
  
"I don't feel so normal." Sara placed her mug off to the side and ran her hand up and down Gabriel's arm.  
  
"I never said normal." he laughed as Sara leaned her head against his sholder.  
  
"Normal is so over rated." she sighed.  
  
"I agree. That's why I like being around you. "  
  
"Gee, thanks." Sara closed her eyes and was relieved to feel the floor stay where it was.  
  
"Anytime." he smiled into her hair.  
  
*************  
  
The sound of the phone caused Sara to jump. Gabriel was already moving to grab the offending thing when she made to sit up only to grip the couch behind her as every thing suddenly moved.  
  
"Damn it all to hell." she cursed quietly, waiting for the world to return to normal.  
  
Gabriel walked into the kitchen as he contiued to chat and Sara looked down at her wrist. The Blade was glowing brightly.  
  
"Do you think this is funny?" Sara asked the red stone out loud, "Are you playing with me? Is this a test?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he walked back in, "Or does your snapping at the Blade mean you're worse?"  
  
"I'm not worse." Sara sat up a bit more, "You're not taking me to the hospital till I say so."  
  
"Fine by me." Gabriel crouched down and asked, "Well, now that you're somewhat up right, need a bathroom brake?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
************  
  
By night fall Sara found that she was able to move around on her own if she took it slow. Gabriel didn't nag her to sit down or even make her wear a helmet like he had earlier threatened upon her announcement of being able to walk through the kitchen unassisted.  
  
The dizziness seemed to be leaving but the shadows had lingered.   
  
The people who lived above Gabriel started arguing and within a few minutes of the first raised voice Sara could see new shadows on the edge of her vision.  
  
"Gabriel." Sara wrapped her arms around his sholders from behind as he sat in his office chair, "I wonder if these things are influenced by people's emotions."  
  
"Could be." he said thoughtfully as he leaned back into her embrace, covering one of her hands with his own, "Do you see more or less now that those idiots are yelling again?"  
  
"More."   
  
"That's interesting." he thought for a moment then added, "Maybe you're seeing emotions, not things determined by them."  
  
"Why are they all dark then? I mean, would love be dark?" Sara released Gabriel as he stood.  
  
"Maybe you have to get use to it before you see things the way they are ment to be seen." he shrugged then asked, "Do you want to stay here or should I drive you home."  
  
"I don't sleep at home." Sara smiled, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay."  
  
"I don't mind." Gabriel smiled feeling his face redden, "Yeah, well, what about dinner are you hungry? We could have it delivered."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: I changed the summary under the title but not the one in the first ch. I hope I didn't confuse any one. ^_^ 


	4. Just a Day

A/N: I've had requests to keep this going and it is easier to write than my other story so, for now I'll be updating when it is asked for.  
  
***************  
  
Sara stared around the dimly lit living room. It was empty for the most part. The shadows seemed to sleep the same hours as their owners and Sara was gratefull.   
  
Shifting slightly on the pillows Sara smiled when Gabriel stirred in his sleep. Whether he had fallen asleep before or after her she didn't remember but he had been the first thing Sara saw when she woke in the middle of the night.  
  
'He's done so much for me.' she thought as she flicked the lamp off, 'I feel safe here.'  
  
That thought froze Sara in mid movement as she crawled back to Gabriel in the dark.Once her eye's had fully adjusted to the lack of light Sara slid back into her comfortable nest of pillows next to the sleeping businessman.   
  
"Good night, Sara." Gabriel wispered in his sleep as he snuggled against the detective's sholder.  
  
"Night, Gabriel." Sara brushed his hair away from his closed eye and smiled.  
  
'I feel safe here.'  
  
**************** 3 days later *************  
  
Looking up from her computer Sara noticed that Danny was once again staring at her.  
  
"What, Danny?" Sara finaly asked, "Have I grown a third eye and happened to miss it somehow when I looked in the mirror this morning?"  
  
"No." Danny dropped his gaze.  
  
"Then what is it?" Sara leaned forward in her chair, "You and Jake have been watching me all day, why is that?"  
  
"Are you seeing that Bowman kid?" Danny asked as Jake walked into the office.  
  
"Should I leave?" the blonde asked quietly as held out a a plate of cookies for Sara and Danny who were staring at one another.  
  
"No." Sara said at the same moment Danny had said "Yes."  
  
"Stay, Jake." Sara stood and closed the door as the rookie looked from Sara to Danny with a nervous smile.  
  
"I don't have to hear this, Sara. If it's between you and Danny then I'd hate to interfere."  
  
"You want to know this as badly as he does so just stay." Sara gave him one her 'looks' and he fell silent.  
  
Turning to her partner she said, "Gabriel's not a kid, Danny. He's 25."  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Danny asked in seriousness.  
  
"No, Danny. It's a 'I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself and I can date who I want to'. " Sara sighed as her two partners exchanged looks, "I'm not dating him."  
  
"I asked if you were seeing him, Pez. Dating and seeing are two different things."   
  
"Then, yes, Danny. I am. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"I just worry about you, Sara. That's all." Danny managed a smile to lighten the mood and popped a cookie into his mouth, "It's my job as your partner and friend." he said around the cookie.  
  
"I know but as my friend and partner you have to trust me. Both of you have to trust me and not give Gabriel a hard time." Sara smiled weakly as she watched Dante walk past their closed door.  
  
"We would never do such a thing." Danny grinned.  
  
"Never." Jake said in mock innocence.  
  
"I mean it." Sara warned, a small bit of humor slipped into her voice.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Danny laughed and all three turned to see Gabriel making his way to their office.  
  
Sara glared at Jake and Danny as she jumped up to open the door as if daring them to say something with Gabriel in the room.  
  
"We didn't have lunch plans, did we?" Sara asked Gabriel entered the room.  
  
"No." Gabriel smiled, sensing the tension in the room, "I came by to tell you something but if this is a bad time I can come back later."  
  
"The timing's fine." Sara sent a warning look at Danny then gave Gabriel a smile, "Let's take a walk and grab a bite."  
  
Gabriel nodded and followed her out to the parking lot where she stopped walking and turned to face him, "What did you find?"   
  
"You take the fun out of these things completely." Gabriel grinned as he shook his head at her, "I've been on my computer all morning, and I found a site that tells of Joan and her 'voices'. Well, there are some accounts that she also thought she was seeing demons and their shadows." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around, "It may be the same thing, or it may be something entirely different. We have no real way of knowing."  
  
"I know but it's a start." Sara sighed and linked her arm through his as they began walking, "I really appreciate all you do."  
  
"I know you do." he smiled at her then watched a car pass them by as he asked, "So are you up to some company for a bit tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'company'?" Sara grinned as she saw his face flush.  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe we could watch a movie and I'd run my fingers through your hair as you fall asleep against my sholder." he answered with an embarrassed smile, "How's that for a deffinition."  
  
"Unique." Sara laughed, lacing her fingers with his, "And it sounds perfect."   
  
*************  
  
Gabriel stood in the middle of his living with hands on hips as he tried to remember where he had left his cell phone.  
  
'I'd loose my head if it weren't attached to my damn sholders!' he thought in exasperation as he once again checked his desk and couch, 'I've never been this distracted. It's Sara's fault...but oh, what a distraction.' he smiled as he lifted his phone from one of his various piles of paper.  
  
The weather had turned cold and biiter. There had been a threat of snow all day yet none had fallen but there was ice everywhere due to the rain they had recieved the day before. Driving was horrible.  
  
"Damn you." Gabriel cursed at a red car who had cut him off, "I'm already late!"  
  
The radoi clock read 7:45 pm. Sara had asked him to get there around 7:00 pm.  
  
Pulling out his cell Gabriel dialed Sara's number and was greeted by a worried voice.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Just stuck in traffic and I swear this guy in front of me has a death wish or something." he said as the red car swerved towards on coming traffic.  
  
Gabriel was listening to Sara as he coninued driving behind the dare devil in the red car.  
  
"Hello?" Gabriel said when Sara fell silent all of a sudden, "I'm about two blocks from your loft. I'll be there soon.Are you ok?"  
  
"Gabriel turn to your right." she sounded scared.   
  
That wasn't a normal tone or emotion for Sara.  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked as he drove closer to the curb, to the right.  
  
"Gabriel-?"  
  
Looking up Gabriel saw the red car spin and head directly towards him.  
  
"Shit! Sara!" the phone fell as he felt the front of his car be crushed as he was hit and then spun side ways where the driver behind him slammed into his passenger side door. His car groaned in complaint and slid as yet another car slammed into the one on Gabriel's passenger side.  
  
**************  
  
Sara was already out of her buildering and running to where she knew Gabriel would be when the shadows just swamped the street. They were made from fear, she could feel it. Fear and pain.  
  
"Please, Gabriel be alright." she said out loud as she continued running down the sidewalk in her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.   
  
Coat? Who has time for coats?!  
  
Rounding the last corner she could see it. The four car pile up that the Blade had warned her about.   
  
"Sara!" a voice called out as she nearly slipped on ice.  
  
"Gabriel?!" Sara called back as she regained her ballence and rushed towards the dark haired young man who was standing next to his crushed car.  
  
There was blood coming from both his nose and forehead but he smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sara pulled back and asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah. A bit bruised but alive...Thanks." he smiled at her before running one finger over the stone in her bracelet, "Thank you both."  
  
*************  
  
Once every thing was taken care of Gabriel dragged Sara back to her appartment and asked what she had seen.  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked as she glanced at the clock.  
  
11:00 pm.  
  
"No. It's just that, if that car had hit me full on I would have been spun the other direction and squashed when those two cars hit me."  
  
"There were no side roads. All I could tell you was to get over to the right." Sara shrugged and looked up at Gabriel as she helped him out of his coat. He was already begining to feel a lot of stiffness and pain.  
  
"So what would have happened? What did you-?" Gabriel's question was cut short by Sara pushing her lips against his gently.  
  
"Don't ask." she wispered, lips still against his.  
  
Slowly and carefully he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. As the kiss deepened Gabriel held his eyes shut and just enjoyed the kiss and the feel of Sara in his arms.  
  
With his eyes closed, Gabriel never saw the one tear that rolled down Sara's cheek.  
  
What if the vision had come too late? It nearly had.  
  
What would she have done if yet another person she loved was taken from her?  
  
The fear of loosing Gabriel had pushed her past her fears of the shadows and Sara had somehow felt what was 'in' the forms that seemed the stay close to their owners.  
  
'Why? How had I known what emotion they had come from without really thinking about it?'  
  
**************  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. ^_^ 


	5. Morning and a Day

A/N: Not mine, so don't sue me. ^_^   
  
*************  
  
Sara rolled onto her side and woke with the shock of feeling someone next to her. Pushing her hair out of her eyes Sara looked over at Gabriel who was sleeping on his stomack, his hair messed and covering much of his bruised face.  
  
Moving carefully Sara snuggled up to Gabriel's side and watched him sleep.  
  
'What would I do without you?' Sara thought as she tugged her sleeve away from her hand so she could gently touch the side of his face.  
  
He moved into her touch and opened his eyes slowly, "Good morning." Gabriel said with a small smile.  
  
"Mornin'." Sara ran her thumb over his jaw line and smiled, "You look like hell."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too." he laughed but stopped with a wince, "Oh, right. I was hoping it had been a dream."  
  
"I wish it had been." Sara kissed him soundly before climbing out of bed.  
  
"Are you headed to work?" Gabriel asked as he stretched carefully.  
  
"Yea, but if you want to hang around I get off at noon today." Sara began shifting through her closet for a clean shirt. The on she had on was as rumpled and uncomfortable as the jeans she had also slept in.  
  
"As long as I can use your shower." He winced and sat up slowly.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Sara ducked into the bathroom and washed up quickly before getting dressed.  
  
When she returned to the bedroom Gabriel was still just sitting there on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sara asked in concern.  
  
"I need some of those pain killers the docter gave me last night before I attempt anything." he sighed, "Now I know what you ment by hating the 'helpless' feeling."   
  
Sara found the perscription bottle in Gabriel's coat pocket and brought it to him with a large glass of water.  
  
"Take a shower or nap or whatever but be carefull and call me if you need me. I'll be back in no time. Today is training day for the rookies and Danny decided to sigh Jake up instead of me so I have a short work day."  
  
Gabriel laughed quietly as he shook his head, "I'm sure Jake appreciated that."  
  
"You have no idea." Sara laughed kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes and took her hands, "Just be carefull."  
  
"Same to you chief." Gabriel kissed the corner of her mouth before letting her go.  
  
*************  
  
The station was buzzing with activity as Sara pushed her way to the door of the office she shared with Danny and Jake.   
  
"Damn it!" Sara nearly yelled when she was bumped from behind causing coffee from her paper cup to spill down the frontof her light colored shirt.  
  
"Sorry, Petz-ini." Dante smiled down at her, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Not a problem, Cap." Sara forced out a smile, "It happens to the best of us."  
  
"You could say that again." he smiled his annoyingly smug smile at her and opened the office door for her.  
  
"Thanks." she muttered and hurried inside.  
  
Danny and Jake were waiting for her.  
  
"What?" Sara asked when she was met by silence.  
  
"We heard about last night." Jake said as Sara attempted to wipe some of the coffee off of her pale blue shirt.  
  
"And?" she asked not really paying attention.  
  
"How's Gabriel?" Danny asked causing Sara's head to snap up.  
  
"In pain but good. Why?" she asked almost dreading the next sentence.  
  
"He was able to walk away from it, right?" Jake asked and Sara nodded, "Well, the guy in the red car died before he reached the hospital and another died in the night."  
  
"The third?" She asked.  
  
"Will be going home within the week." Danny looked up at her for a moment then sighed, "We were afraid that Gabriel was really hurt."  
  
"He wasn't" Sara looked from one man to the other, "He's sore, yes but not on his death bed or anything."  
  
"Good." Danny smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"Gabriel would never hurt me, Danny." Sara smiled in relief. They were only worrying again. Nothing big....at least not this time.  
  
"He better not." Danny looked out at the confusion and sighed, "Were you scared?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. I was on the phone with him when it happened."  
  
"Really?" Jake looked up from the file he held.  
  
"Yeah, I never want to go through anything like that again." Sara plopped down behind her desk and with a grin asked, "So, Jakey, ya ready for the lecture on training today?"  
  
"You just had to say it, didn't you?" he groaned.  
  
"Of course." she smiled. Picking on Jake was always fun.  
  
**************  
  
The pain medication had Gabriel snoring before Sara had closed the door and he didn't wake for three hours. When he finaly managed to shake the sleepiness and groggy feeling he took a hot shower. The water felt wonderfull on his tight, abused muscles and for a few minutes he just stood there letting the water beat against his back and sholders. He hadn't felt this horrible since that time he and Sara had been chased down. Gabriel had been caught then beaten for information he didn't know.  
  
Once out of the shower he realized that he couldn't wear the clothes he had worn the day before due to the fact that not only had he slept in them but his shirt had blood all over it.  
  
Wrapping a towel around his waist Gabriel grabbed the phone and called up a friend.  
  
"Sly?..Yeah. man, could you do me a favor?....Yeah, you see-"  
  
Sly had always been a good friend and Gabriel knew he could trust the guy with just about anything. True, Sly could be a bit....out there but he was loyal and that's what counted. Once Gabriel had finished telling him about the events of the night before Sly was all too willing to help his friend out.  
  
Within the hour the buzzer sounded annoucing Sly's arrival with Gabriel's clothes.  
  
"You are a life saver, man. Thanks." Gabriel took the bag his friend handed him and headed for the bathroom, "I'm a bit too doped up to try to make it down the stairs. Not to mention I would have had to walk back to my place with a shirt covered in dried blood looking like some sycho killer."  
  
Opening the bag Gabriel found just about everything he could have possibly thought of wanting. His lap top was even in there with a few cd's.  
  
"You're just lucky I was home." Sly said as he looked around Sara's loft, "By the way, who owns this place?"  
  
"My friend Sara. She's a homicide detective." Gabriel replied as he dressed carefully.  
  
"Wow. You're friends with a cop?" Sly laughed, "Wouldn't your mother be proud!"  
  
"I would never hear the end of it." Gabriel came back out into the living room a few miutes later fully dressed, "She'd want to know why I had never dated a girl like that before."  
  
"Dated?" Sly looked over at his friend with one eyebrow up, "Are dating this cop?"   
  
Gabriel shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I like her a lot."  
  
Sly just shook his head before gently hitting Gabriel's sholder, "I gotta get going. Lots more to do."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks again for bringing me my clothes." Gabriel laughed when he realized how odd that sounded, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah." Sly laughed, "I'll see ya around."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
*************  
  
Sara opened the door to her loft and smiled when she was met by loud music.  
  
"Gabriel?" she called out when she didn't find him in the livingroom, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in your room." came the reply and Sara smiled and took her jacket off before heading to the back room where she usually slept.  
  
Gabriel lay across her bed horizontaly with his lap top out and a half eaten sandwich beside him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sara asked as she sat next to him and ran her fingers through his dark curles.  
  
"That's the thing," he laughed "I don't feel. Not a thing."  
  
"So the meds. are working?" Sara smiled as he looked up at her.  
  
"Yup." he nodded and then gestered to his shirt, "Sly even brought me some clean clothes not too long ago."  
  
"That was nice."   
  
"Sure was." Gabriel nodded again and then frowned, "I just don't like this feeling of floating."  
  
Sara bit back a laugh as she kissed his cheek and then his lips, "That happens."   
  
**************  
  
Gagbriel was amusing all afternoon and not just because of the pain killers but because he was just happy to be there with Sara. It was wonderfull not having to worry about the other having to get back to work or answer a phone call.   
  
They watched movies and Gabriel played with Sara's hair while they snuggled on the couch like he had planned on doing the night before and even learned that she has a fear of spiders.  
  
"They just have too many legs." she said with a small embarrassed smile after her confession, "I've never really told anyone other than Danny that."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." he laughed.  
  
"What do you fear, Gabriel?" Sara asked seriously as she rested her head on his colar bone.  
  
"Dying and realizing that I was never truly alive." he replied quietly but without hesitation.  
  
"Do you feel alive?" she looked up at him, the movie forgotten.  
  
"I do when I'm with you."  
  
*************  
  
A/N: As always, please review. ^_^ 


	6. Family

A/N: Just to let you all know...I HATE SNOW!!!! Yeah, sure snow can pretty when it's falling but once it lands it turns into the biggest pain in the rear!(We just got 8 inches on the 2nd!) Ok, now that the venting is done *deep breath* I can happily announce that I have no idea where this story is headed. If you have any suggestions/requests please e-mail them to me, don't put them in the reviews. I'll see if my muses deem them worthy to be used in their story. Honesty, this is no longer mine but instead it belongs to my muses. The ringleader of the lot I have named Mora. ^_^  
  
*************  
  
Gabriel woke to find that he was still on Sara's couch and that Sara was still laying on his chest.   
  
'She must have turned the tv off.' he thought as he looked around at the dark livingroom.  
  
Shifting to get circulation back into his right leg Gabriel froze when he saw one of the many shadows on the wall across from him move slighty. Moving a bit more he was able to look out the window where the owner of the shadow stood. He stiffened with recognition and felt Sara snuggle closer as she draped an arm around his waist.  
  
Gabriel brought his hand up slowly and gave a small wave to the figure on the fire escape and relaxed when he saw Ian nod before disappearing from view.  
  
'How long was he there?' Gabriel wondered as Sara moved again.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping form and smiled, "You have the weirdest life." he said quietly and slid down into her arms a bit more, "But I can live with that."  
  
************  
"Let's just get the books I need and get out." Gabriel laughed as he led Sara through the shopping center.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sara forced out a smile. She had always disliked places like malls and shopping centers due to the fact that it was so damn easy to cause trouble in such a crowded, large place.  
  
Sara looked up when she thought someone had called out Gabriel's name but he didn't seem to have heard anything so she followed him into the book store without saying anything.  
  
Gabriel headed to the counter to talk to one of the employees while Sara opted to browse a bit.  
  
It had been a while since she had time to do things at her own pace and she was just begining to enjoy herself when a loud female voice rose above the din of the mass out and about. Curious, Sara turned towards the front of the store and saw Gabriel in a vise-like hug from a short Italian woman.  
  
Unable to ressist Sara walked over and stood a few feet away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you would be in this part of town?" Gabriel was asking with a smile.  
  
"I was going to just drop by if we had enough time." the woman looked pleased beyond belief.  
  
"Who's we, mamma?" Gabriel asked and Sara smiled.  
  
So this was Gabriel's mother...the woman responsible for the amazing man Sara found herself missing after five minutes seperation from him.  
  
"You know, Susan, Michael, Joey, and Owen." the small woman shrugged.  
  
"They're all here?" Gabriel asked in shock.  
  
"What, did you think I'd come to this part of town by myself." his mother laughed, "Are you out by yourself, Gabriel?"  
  
"Uh..no, mamma. I'm not." Gabriel said as he looked up to see Sara watching them. Holding out his hand to the Wielder he said, "Mamma, This is Sara. Sara, meet my mother, Elizabeth."  
  
Sara took Gabriel's outstretched hand and felt her stomack tie it's self into the largest knot imaginable, "Hello, Elizabeth." she managed a nervous smile as the woman looked her over.  
  
"Hello, Sara." Elizabeth said after a moment, "I'm pleased to be meeting a friend of my son's."  
  
"Why don't we all go back to my place for some tea or coffee." Gabriel suggested as Sara saw two guys aproaching, one young, 18 at the most and the other in his early 20's. She knew they had to be Gabriel's brothers just because of the similliarities in build and even the way they walked.  
  
************  
  
Back at Gabriel's the group of seven sat down to have coffee and talk abit. Sara had been correct to assume that the two guys from the shopping center were gabriel's family. The younger of the two was Owen, who happened to be the youngest of the 6 Bowman kids. Yeah, that's right, 6!  
  
The other one was Michael who preffered to be called Mike. Then there was the only girl out of the 6 children, Susan who was a year older than Gabriel and then Joey who had just turned 30. They were all pleasent and nice but that was it when it came to Sara, they were "nice".  
  
All 6 of the Bowman's in at the table looked alike. Same dark hair, large eyes, and thin build though Mike seemed to be a bit broader in the sholders than the others.  
  
"So Sara, is there a last name to go with your first?" Susan asked as she sipped from her mug.  
  
"Pezzini." Sara replied with a look in Gabriel's direction. He smiled and quickly looked down at his own mug of coffee.  
  
"Are you Italian?" Elizabeth asked, setting her cup down with a loud thud.  
  
"Half." Sara smiled, "My Father was Italian, my mother was Irish."  
  
"Wow," Joey laughed as he turned to Gabriel, "I'd hate to see her mad."  
  
Gabriel grinned and opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when he saw Sara glaring at him.  
  
"What do you do for a living, my dear?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring her sons.  
  
"I'm a Homicide Detective for the NYPD." everyone went silent and Gabriel bussily looked anywhere except at Sara for fear he'd burst out laughing.  
  
************  
  
"You should have seen your face when they all looked at you!" Gabriel laughed after his family had left, "I thought you were going to crawl under the table."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind." Sara smiled weakly, "At least they seemed to like me after that."  
  
"They did." Gabriel said honestly, all humor gone, "They didn't stop talking about you once you told them you worked for the NYPD. Even when you were in the bathroom Mamma was telling me you were a keeper."  
  
"Good to know." she wrapped her arms around his waist and after a few moments of silence said, "Today was a good day. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary and I got to meet your family."  
  
"I'm glad it was a good day." Gabriel ran his fingers though her hair before gently tipping her chin up so he could kiss her.  
  
****************  
  
Sara woke in a cold sweat. What had happened? What had caused her to wake?  
  
Shaking all thoughts from her head Sara made her way to her dark kitchen. The clock read 4 am but it made no difference. She was awake now and sleep wouldn't come easily even if she had wanted it to.   
  
'At least I don't have to work today.' Sara thought as she plopped down on her couch and began flipping through the channels.   
  
A wisper caught Sara's attention and she reached for the hand gun she kept in her desk. Listening with her whole being she prayed that it wouldn't come again.  
  
'Sara.' it was clearer that time and Sara jumped to her feet and spun, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked quietly, gun held ready.  
  
'Sara, Sara, Sara....Saaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaa.'  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled, "Go away!"  
  
Grabbing the phone she dialed the first number she could think of.  
  
"Hello, Talismaniac."   
  
"Gabriel?" her voice sounded slightly more panicy than she had planned on and her hands were begining to shake.  
  
"Hey, Sara. You ok?"  
  
"No. Can you come over?" her eyes were still searching for the intruder she knew wasn't really there.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a few."  
  
*********  
  
Sara answered the door with her gun still clutched tightly in one hand.  
  
"Woa, there Cheif." Gabriel closed and locked the door, "What's got you so jumpy?"  
  
"I've been hearing things." Sara set her gun down, "First I start seeing things and now I'm hearing them....Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep. I've been up since two this morning." he smiled, trying to diffuse some of her tension.  
  
Sara sighed, "I feel like I'm losing my mind."  
  
"Joan of Arc heard voices too, ya know." Gabriel sat on the couch and motioned for Sara to sit next to him, "She was thought to have been slightly insane by many who followed her but she did what she knew she had to do."  
  
"And was then burned alive." Sara sat next to the young businessman, "I know the story. I've even seen much of it." she held up her wrist so he could see the Blade.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you see and hear things that the Blade thinks you need to see and hear."  
  
"What do you mean, 'the Blade thinks'?"  
  
"That's just some thing I'm assuming." Gabriel said quickly as he took one of her hands between both of his. She was cold, "You see what it wants you to see. Nothing more."  
  
"So, I've learned." she growled.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Gabriel asked quietly as he took her gun from her "Maybe you could get some sleep."  
  
"No." Sara laid her head against his sholder, "I'm wide awake now, but you can stay if you want to. We could make an early breakfast and then take a nap together after sunrise." she laughed quietly then added, "I've gone only three nights without having you near since we met up at the club."  
  
"Is that so bad?." he smiled into her hair as she shook her head 'no' and he ran a hand across her flat somack, "Breakfast sounds wonderfull....but only if I get to cook." he ducked when the hand he knew was coming aimed for his sholder.  
  
"I'm not that bad of a cook!" Sara laughed, missing his arm completely.   
  
*************  
  
A/N: And I'm tired. So, yeah.....I've forgotten what I wanted to put at the end of this but anyways, please review.  
  
Also, I'm not quite sure what the nationality of Sara's parents are so just nod and play along. Thank you all for the great reviews.  
  
Scooter- I'm looking forward to seeing a 'doped' up Gabriel in one of your stories. Inform your muse that I feel privileged to have been the one to "kick" her/him(?).^_^   
  
Oh! One more thing, please e-mail me your ideas/suggestions! Thank you. 


	7. Connection

A/N: Kameka gave me a great idea for my story and you have no clue how thrilled I really am about this! Thank you everyone who wrote to me and/or reviewed. You guys are really amazing. ^_^  
  
Standard disclaimers- not mine. Blah blah blah.....yup, that covers it. ^_^  
  
******* Thanks again to Kameka ********  
  
Chin propped up on his arm Gabriel stared dully at the computer screen. He had been reading up on past lives and how it was believed that you never meet anyone that you haven't met before in another life.  
  
'Everything is connected...' he thought, remembering Sara saying those words at one time or another.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." he said out loud and jumped when some one behind him cleared their throat.  
  
Spining his chair so he could face this potential customer he schooled his face into one of bussiness.  
  
"Welcome to Talismaniac." He said politely as he stood to shake the hand of a tall blonde young woman, "Is there anything particular you are looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for items related to Greek Mythology, Roman artifacts and other odds and ends from that time period." the young woman smiled as she turned her head towards the shelves, "My name is Nicole Dilore. I am a collector of rare atifacts and heard that you're the man to come to in this city for such things."  
  
Gabriel smiled and swept his arm towards the back shelves, "You heard right. I recently acquired a few items that may interest you."   
  
Just as they reached the desired area Gabriel began his ramble of facts and legends as he pointed out the craftmanship and time that had been put into every detail.  
  
As he picked up one of the items, a short dagger used in offerings, another blade flashed before his eyes as his words faultered.  
  
He blinked and the image was gone, "As I was saying, " he cleared his throat and continued only to pause again when the same image as before flashed through his mind's eyes.  
  
There was yelling and flashes of armor and swords acompanied by glimpes of colors and materials before everything went dark and quiet.  
  
A gentle hand on his arm brought him back to his shop and he shook his head as Nicole asked him if he was well.  
  
"I don't think so." he said quietly as she stared at him with large brown eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you should lie down down." she was saying in concern as he walked over to his computer with the Roman blade still in one hand, "I would like to buy the Alter Blade if you still wish to do bussiness at the moment."  
  
"Yes, of course." Gabriel hurried over to his cluttered counter and enterd all the information into his laptop and took the check Nicole handed him with a small smile, "I apologize for my behavior." he started as she place the blade and bill of sale in her purse.  
  
"Not to worry, Mr bowman." Nicole smiled before heading for the door, "It happens to us all."  
  
*************  
  
It was damn near impossible for Sara to concentrate on work as she tried to ignore the voices that had begun to wisper in the back of her mind. At first it had been easy to just make excuses such as, 'I'm hearing the men in the waiting area arguing'...or 'Some one's got a radio on.'  
  
But with every excuse they became louder, closer and more demanding.  
  
"Sara?"   
  
Sara looked up see Danny eyeing her in a confused, worried manner, "You're pale as death. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm not feeling quite myself today, Danny." Sara smiled weakly at him as he walked over to check her temperature.  
  
"Hold still." He laughed when she dodged his hand, "If you're sick you should go home."  
  
"I'm not sick, Danny." Sara protested but stayed still long enough for him to lay the back of his hand across her forehead.  
  
"You're a bit hot." Danny frowned, "Maybe you should go talk to Vicky."  
  
"Danny?!" Sara batted his hand away, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Hey, you two," Jake poked his head into the office, "We've got a call. Let's go."  
  
Sara glared at Danny as they headed out to one of the many cars the station used as if daring him to say something about her 'illness' and how she should be home. He just sighed and kept his mouth shut as they drove out of the parking lot and to the crime scene.  
  
************  
  
"At least that one seemed pretty normal." Jake said to his two training officers as they walked back towards their car.  
  
"No kidding." Danny laughed, "I was beginging to forget what 'normal' in this line of work was."  
  
Jake turned to make a comment to Sara only to find that she was no longer walking beside him, "Pez?"  
  
Both Danny and Jake turned to see Sara looking around as though lost. Little did they know that she was lost, lost in another time.  
  
************  
  
Blinking Sara found herself in the middle of a feild after a battle. There were still forms everywhere and flags of different colors lay beside broken and armored bodies that had carried them proudly till the end.  
  
A keening note of grief turned Sara's attention to a small group of soldiers that still stood though not without their own inguries. They were all gathered around a kneeling form who seemed to be looking for something.  
  
Approaching slowly Sara watched as the kneeling soldier seemed to find what they had been looking for. A fallen comrad.  
  
Holding her breath she knew what was coming but couldn't turn away.  
  
Sara's legs seemed to be moving of their own will and soon she was standing behind the kneeling soldier, looking down on the fallen man as they removed his helm. Sara's scream of protest mingled with the strangled cry of the one holding him.  
  
'Gabriel....' Sara sobbed as the soldier lay the dark haired man back down and tugged off their own helm.  
  
Sara was looking down at long chestnut hair and she knew what it was she was seeing even before Joan raised her hand baring the Blade towards the dark sky.  
  
************  
  
Gabriel had set to work minutes after Nicole's departure and had finaly found something on the style of sword he had seen earlier.  
  
It was an early French styling but the none of the examples he found on the internet were as detailed as the one from his earlier 'distraction'.  
  
'I wonder how Sara's day is going?' he thought as he bookmarked the site he had been looking at before heading to the kitchen.  
  
************  
  
Too distracted to take a chance on her Buel Sara opted to walk/jog to Gabriel's the moment she left the station. Snow had begun falling just after lunch and had yet to stop.   
  
Adjusting the gray scarf around her neck Sara's pace quickened when a distant noise caught her attention.  
  
'Please no.' Sara groaned as she was nearly run over by a tall man in a bussiness suite and the noise sounded again.   
  
'Sara....'  
  
'Sara!....'  
  
'Saaaarrrrrraaaa...'  
  
By the time Gabriel's building came into view Sara was practicly running. With her hands covering her ears Sara kicked the door instead of knocking and was greeted by a smile that quickly turned in to concern.  
  
"Sara?" Gabriel started but stopped when she threw her arms around his neck and began crying.  
  
Moving carefully Gabriel was able to close and lock the door behind them before directing Sara over to the couch.  
  
"Shhh." he smoothed her hair, "You're ok, Sara. You're safe."  
  
She made no noise at all but the tears continued to fall as she looked around the room as though she were waiting for someone to jump out at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, also looking around.  
  
"They stopped." she looked at him, green eyes large, "I don't hear them anymore."  
  
"Voices?" he asked pulling her closer to him on the old couch, "When did they start?"  
  
"You mean when did they stop." Sara leaned into him, "They've been there for days. They're always just quiet enough that I have no idea if they're even there..." Sara looked around again, "But they've gone. For now." sighing she asked, "Have you heard them?"  
  
"No." Gabriel looked down at the top of her head, "But I saw something today while talking to a customer. There was a sword." he brought his hand up to his face and closed his eyes, "It was long and beautifully crafted. There was yelling and armor and colored cloth from something....then everything got dark and quiet."  
  
"We need to look more closely at everything and anything that relates to Joan and her battles, her life, everything."   
  
"Was I seeing a past life?" Gabriel asked and Sara shrugged.  
  
"I can't be sure but I believe you might have." Sara ran her hand roughly through her hair before kissing Gabriel forcefully, "I'm sorry if I scared you." she said when they pulled apart.  
  
"What scared me was seeing you scared." Gabriel pulled Sara in for another kiss, this one longer than the first.  
  
**************  
  
"Joan trusted very few people." Gabriel began to rattle off bits and pieces of things he had found, "She did however keep one of the soldiers close at all times. This was explained by others as protection for her."  
  
"If this is what I think it is then yes, it was for protection but not from any outside forces but more from herself." Sara closed her eyes to force all visions and memories to stay at bay.  
  
"His name was Travis Jeffrey." Gabriel scrunched his nose before continuing, "Jeffrey means 'Heavenly Peace' and Travis means 'at the crossroads'. Both are old French names."  
  
"I think that was you." Sara plopped down in Gabriel's computer chair as he paced.  
  
"Why do you think that?"   
  
"I told you what I saw and you told me what happened to you today." Sara crossed her legs and thought for a moment, "You weren't seeing a past life, really, but a past death. Travis died in that battle."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I just am." Sara held her hand out and Gabriel walked over and laced his fingers through hers, "Besides, Travis protected Joan from her 'demons' in that life and being around you silences the voices for me. What if in every life we meet up?"  
  
Gabriel took the chair when Sara stood and pulled her into his lap, "I don't know what to think." he said honestly, "It's a bit much to comprehend, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess but I had to get use to alot in a short period of time when I recieved this." she held up her wrist to show the Blade glowing and swirling.  
  
"You need to behave." Gabriel directed towards the red stone and laughed in disbelief when it dulled, "Maybe your theory's not so out there after all."  
  
*************  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! There will be more very soon. Please review.  
  
Travis is fictional. The deffinitions are true though. I got them out of a book of baby names. ^_^ 


	8. It never ends

A/N: Sara and Gabriel have taken their relationship to the next level. It was bound to happen sooner or later so be adult about it and don't flame me!  
  
************  
  
Sara woke to the sound of the snow plows and rolled over to switch on her bedside lamp but couldn't find it. Swearing sleepily she sat up and reached again only to find nothing, again.   
  
The air in the room was bitter and within seconds Sara found herself hurrying to slide back beneath the warmth of the thick blankets. Pulling the the soft material over her head Sara curled her legs under her body and froze when the blankets moved on their own.  
  
"what are you doing?" came a sleeply voice from not so far away, "You're stealing all the warmth."  
  
Sara nearly laughed when she realized that it was Gabriel speaking and that she was in his bed.  
  
'That's why the lamp wasn't there.' she mused as Gabriel moved closer to her.  
  
"Sorry." she smiled as she smoothed down the t-shirt she was wearing, "I forgot where I was."  
  
"It happens." he yawned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, "We lost power awhile ago."  
  
"How do you know?" she ran a hand up his bare back and laughed when Gabriel squirmed.  
  
"That tickles." he protested, "I know because I woke up when the t.v. went off."  
  
"It was on?" Sara asked snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"Yeah." Gabriel laughed as he ran his finger tips down her thigh, "I guess you didn't notice."  
  
"I guess not."   
  
*************  
  
"You're late." Danny greeted Sara by the door to their office.  
  
"Of course I'm late. There's no power which means no hot water, no coffee, no alarm and no lights." Sara sighed thinking of the time it had taken both her and Gabriel to find all of her clothing.  
  
"At least we have a back up source here." Danny grinned and handed his partner a large coffee.  
  
"There is a God." Sara laughed but in her mind she added, 'A Goddess'.  
  
"Where were you?" Danny asked he sat at his desk, "I tried to get a hold of you last night."  
  
"I was at Gabriel's." Sara took her own seat and looked up over at her partner as she asked, "Why didn't you try my cell?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd be at Gabriel's." Danny smirked, "So when did you get home to hear my message?"  
  
"I didn't." Sara cleared her throat before taking a sip of coffee, "I stayed at his place and ended up wearing one of his old t-shirts when I realized that I didn't have time to go home." Sara opened her jacket to reveal a faded green shirt with gray lettering that could hardly be made out above a picture of a guitar.  
  
"Nice." Danny laughed.  
  
"It was this or the shirt I wore yesterday."   
  
"Are those the pants you wore yesterday?" Danny was enjoyimg this.  
  
"Yup." Sara began flipping through a file that she had found open on her desk.  
  
"Too bad he didn't have any pants for you to wear."   
  
"Why, so you could get a kick out of me walking around in my boyfriends clothes?" Sara laughed as Jake entered the office with their breakfast, 3 plain bagels and strawberry cream cheese.  
  
"I don't want to know." Jake shook his head as he handed out the food.  
  
"Pez spent the night at Gabriel's and she's wearing her jeans from yesterday and one of his shirts." Danny dodged the mini container of cream cheese Sara threw at him but just barely.  
  
"No biggy." Jake shrugged as he fetched Sara's strawberry cream from behind Danny's chair and tossed it back to her, "We've all had to do it at some point or another."  
  
Sara cracked up as a mental picture of Jake in a woman's way too small frilly shirt floated to mind.  
  
Danny and Jake just exchanged looks as she tried to calm down.  
  
"I'll tell you later." she said as she set to work loading cream cheese on her bagel with a grin still paying across her lips.  
  
************  
  
Things stayed quiet at the station and Sara found that she was able to get lost in thought without worrying about some one noticing. Everyone was too busy trying to keep themselves occupied to noice that Sara had been staring blankly at the same folder for 20 minutes.  
  
'I haven't heard any voices.' Sara thought as she twirled her pen between her fingers, 'Thank God, and I had time to sit with Gabriel and talk about the whole "Travis" thing. He took it all pretty well.....I wonder how he's doing without heat or his computer?' that thought caused a grin to push it's way through her blank mask, 'He's probably rearanged the furniture in his boredom....If everything happens for some reason or another, then why doesn't he remember the time I first had the Witchblade?' she looked down thinking of the 'life' that she had had originally, one without Danny and one where Kenneth Irons still lived to cause her trouble.   
  
Of course she didn't remember it all but she did remember Gabriel and how he was always there.  
  
'Just like now.' Sara shifted the papers on her desk before stuffing them all in one folder, 'Gah! I can't concentrate!'  
  
Looking up she saw her captain, Dante standing in the door way.  
  
"Something wrong, Petz-ini?" he asked causing Danny and Jake to both look up from their own paper work.  
  
"I just can't concentrate, Sir." Sara admitted.  
  
"Really? Huh." Dante motioned for Sara to follow him as he turned and headed for his own office.  
  
Sara sat in the chair he pointed to as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"Are you well, Petz-ini?" he asked, "I heard that you had dizzy spell not too long ago."  
  
"I'm fine, Captain. Just a bit distracted." Sara smiled at the thought of Gabriel's expression when she told him of her day.  
  
Dante seemed a bit caught off guard by Sara's pleasent smile and nature but quickly gained control of the situation and asked, "Has anything changed in your life that could be bothering you, causing you to be distracted?"  
  
"No, sir." Sara put her poker face back on, not wanting to talk about her personal life with the annoying man that stood before her, "Everything is fine."  
  
"Good. I'd hate for you to be upset, it might make you slow in reacting in your job. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt out there because your head wasn't there in the moment." he smirked and waved his hand towards the door, dismissing her.  
  
"That won't happen, Sir." Sara said as she stood, "I'll make sure of that."  
  
***********  
  
Gabriel paced the length of his store. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure it out. The power had come back on around noon and he had been hoping that Sara would stop by or call but she never did.   
  
'I hope she's ok?' he thought as he picked up the phone for millionth time and set it back down for the million and first.  
  
Just as the Gabriel turned to resume his pacing the phone rang.  
  
It was Sara. She was finishing up some paper work and then she'd be by.   
  
"Be carefull, ok?" he said before she hung up, "I have a weird feeling that won't go away."  
  
"Thanks." he could hear the smile in her voice, "I will."  
  
Placing the phone on the table Gabriel let a string of swears in numerous languages fly when he came face to face with Ian Knottingham.  
  
"You could give a person some warning! You scared the shit out of me!"   
  
"My apologies, Gabriel." the man in black smiled slightly at the younger man's out burst, "I came to warn you."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Gabriel asked sarcasticly, "Do you ever bring good news?"  
  
"Those who took Travis from Joan are looking to do the same again. " Ian glanced around the shop before his eyes settled back on Gabriel's pale face, "They are out to break the Wielder."  
  
"Do they know it's Sara?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Not yet." Ian took pity on the young man and dropped the riddles, "They are in the process of locating the Wielder. Once they find her they will find her Guide. Keep your eyes open, my friend." Ian turned to leave but paused to look back at Gabriel who was staring down at the floor.   
  
"I don't want to fail her." Gabriel said to the floor, "I love her. I won't leave her on her own again." hazle eyes rose to meet dark ones.  
  
"I will help in every way I can."   
  
"Thank you." Gabriel sighed, "One more thing, will I be able to see this enemy?"  
  
"I have yet to acquire that knowledge." Ian stated and he watched as Gabriel nodded, eyes once again on the floor, "But I will inform you as soon as I know something for we are both working towards the same goal, to keep Lady Sara safe."  
  
"Is she safe for now?"  
  
"For now?...Yes." Ian watched Gabriel and saw the young man as he had been in every other life , "Be at ease. You have remained by her side for many lives, whether you die or live in the battle to come is already written in the stars. You can't change the way things happened in the past no more than you can predict the outcome of the events in this life."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: 'Everthing is connected...' ^_^ You didn't really think that things would be happily ever after, now did you?  
  
Tell me what you thought! ^_^ 


	9. Dreams and Opened Eyes

A/N: I'm glad you all seem to like my story! Thank you for the reviws.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it..... wish i did, but what's a girl to do, ne? ^_^  
  
*********  
  
"What?!!!" Sara practicly yelled.  
  
"I'm just telling you what Knottingham told me." Gabriel held out his hands in innocence, "I swear, if I knew more I'd tell you but I don't."  
  
"I know you would." Sara ran her fingers through her hair as she paced the length of her living room / kitchen.  
  
"It's not all that bad, yet." Gabriel said as he grabbed a glass and headed for the sink, "I mean, they're still looking for the Wielder. They don't know who they're looking for exactly and for all we know they could be in China."  
  
"I supose." Sara lifted her gaze from the floor in time to see the glass in Gabriel's hand break.  
  
"Damn it!" Gabriel held a bleeding hand over the sink, "And once again the world decides it hates me." he brushed glass shards into the sink as Sara rushed over.  
  
"No, no. The world can hate only one person at a time and right now it's working on me." Sara smiled when Gabriel chuckled at her comment.  
  
Pulling a clean dish towel from one of the cabinets Sara wrapped his hand up tightly, "Keep pressure on that." she instructed as she grabbed their coats.  
  
"No way, Sara." Gabriel said when he realized what was happening, "You got to say 'no' and now it's my turn."  
  
"Gabriel." Sara raised one eye brow at him as she held out his coat.  
  
"I don't want to go to the hospital." Gabriel protested as he craddled his injured hand against his chest.  
  
"Gabriel, you're already bleeding through the towel." Sara pointed out as her heart began to pound, "We need to get that looked at."  
  
The desperation that had entered Sara's voice moved Gabriel's legs and within minutes they were in the emergency room.  
  
*********  
  
"Back again, Mr. Bowman?" Gabriel smiled meekly up at the doctor who had addressed him.  
  
"I just like the attention." Gabriel joked as he saluted the doctor with his bloody, toweled hand.  
  
"Now," a short brunnet nurse closed the curtain, cutting to conversation short, "It say's here that you were in a car accident 20 days ago."  
  
"Yes." Gabriel replied with a blank look.  
  
"Wow...and how exactly did this, " the nurse nodded towards his hand, "happen?"  
  
"I was getting a drink when the glass just broke." Gabriel shrugged and looked at Sara, "any thing to add?"  
  
"No that was it." Sara said as she played the scene over and over in her mind, a neat little trick the Blade had taught her.  
  
Gabriel's face remained blank if not somewhat curious when they opened the wound to clean it and stitch it up but by the time they had finished Sara was sure she would have a bruise on her arm where Gabriel had held onto her.  
  
"There." the nurse smiled at them both as the male doctor finished, "That didn't seem to bad."  
  
"Tell that to my arm." Sara laughed when Gabriel let her go.  
  
"Sorry." he smiled, looking like a little boy as his cheeks turned pink, "I don't like needles."  
  
Sara opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly as a frozen scene of Gabriel standing at her sink came to mind. Focussing on it Sara gasped when she saw a reflection in the window that didn't resemble either of them.  
  
'Move, Sara.' came a small wisper, 'Now.'  
  
"We should get out of here." Sara said with a meaningfull glance at Gabriel as she tapped her ear in what she hoped was a casual manner.  
  
"Yeah." Gabriel's eyes widened slightly, "You have all the information about mailing me the bill, right?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"Unless you've moved everything should be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
**********  
  
Hurrying through the parking lot Sara was cursing under her breath as she fought to find the key to Gabriel's 'new' car on his cluttered key ring.  
  
"I found it easily earlier, God damn it!" she tossed the key ring to Gabriel who held it up in the dim light of the street lamps.  
  
"Ok, ha, ha, very funny, Sara." Gabriel said as he lowered the ring, "Let's just go."  
  
"What?" Sara asked, completely lost on what could possibly be funny.  
  
"The key." Gabriel said in a tone that sounded as though he were trying to convince himself of something, "You took it off and you're just pulling my leg."  
  
"I don't have it." Sara walked over to the other side of the car were Gabriel stood and pulled the key ring out of his hand.  
  
"It's not there."  
  
"It has to be!" Sara looked up to see the unmistakeble form of Ian Knottingahm walking towards them.  
  
"You should leave." he said as Sara noticed blood on his coat.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked as Gabriel stepped behind her.  
  
"Sara?" Gabriel said quietly, "Um...We're not alone."  
  
Sara turned to where Gabriel was pointing and saw the shadows just beyond the street lights moving.  
  
"Get him home." Ian said as he held out a silver object, "Stay there. It may be a long night."  
  
Taking the silver object Sara realized it was Gabriel's key.  
  
"So I take it our, shadowy friends are solid enough." Gabriel smirked and Ian smiled at him.  
  
"Enough to draw blood." Ian bowed to them before walking off towards the shadows.  
  
**********  
  
After locking everything from the doors and windows to the old laundry schute they both crashed on Gabriel's bed fully clothed, shoes and all, but Sara couldn't sleep. When she did manage to drift off her dreams were haunted by images of the past.   
  
At one point Sara found herself wondering the field where Joan had found Travis' body. Everything looked the same yet this time it was oddly silent. The loss of Joan's keening left Sara feeling empty and very much alone as she watched Joan cradle Travis to her. Kneeling down next to her Sara could see the trail left by tears on Joan's face, one just like her own, in the dirt and blood that had yet to dry.  
  
Feeling her own heart tighten at the loss, the current day Wielder had to force herself to stand and look away.   
  
'I never thought you'd leave her side.' a voice in Sara's ear caused her to jump.  
  
Turning she came face to face with Gabriel. Her Gabriel.  
  
'I saw it.' his voice was sad but his lips weren't moving, 'I saw it all. Starting with her death and then working my way back here...back to you.'  
  
'How?' Sara heard her voice shake as Gabriel looked down at Travis.  
  
'How isn't the question I've been asking. It's why.' Gabriel's hazel eyes held a trace of fear and a small gleam of hope, 'We see what we're ment to see.'  
  
'Most see what they want to see.' Sara sighed feeling everything shift around them.  
  
*********  
  
Sara's eyes flew open and she sat up to see Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her.  
  
"Did that really happen?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to speak.  
  
"Yeah." Gabriel sighed and turned to look at the still dark windows, "Joan couldn't cope without Travis." he said suddenly.  
  
Sara didn't know what to say so she just sat there waiting for him to say more. After a few moments he did.  
  
"Every Wielder has a Guide to help them in finding their feet once they get thrown onto destiny's wheel. Travis was Joan's. They help to calm and collect everything in the Wielder's life. They act as a 'filter' I suppose when it comes to these voices that you and all the others have heard. Once this 'filter' is gone....the Wielder no longer knows wich voice/warning/spirit or whatever you want to call them, to listen to. The messages get jumbled and the Wielder has no way of sorting them out."  
  
"So they question their purpose when they start to get confused and loose their minds." Sara finished when Gabriel didn't, "I know." she smiled, "I've been close to it many times but I've always found my way back because there was someone leading me." she slid into a sitting position behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist with her legs on either side of his.  
  
"She died, you died because I died." Gabriel tried to pull away from her touch but she was one step ahead and placed her legs over his to keep him from being capable of standing, "Without Travis Joan began to rant, the voices never slept and she was called a witch and was burned alive because those 'voices' wouldn't leave her alone."  
  
"She died because no one wanted to believe that such things could be true." Gabriel stiffened against Sara, "The voices are another thing entirely. One I'm not sure how to explain." she pulled him back till he was leaing against her.  
  
"I don't want to fail you." he said quietly.  
  
"You never will." she kissed his jaw gently then his neck, feeling his body relax into her's.  
  
"But what if they win?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
"Then we try again next time." Sara smiled, "Life is precious.... yet we all worry about the wrong things. Life does and will always come again. You have done too much in this life to ever be called a failure."  
  
Gabriel was silent for a moment then replied to her statement with a sleepy, "I love you, Sara."  
  
Sara nodded with a small smile, "I love you too, Gabriel."   
  
*********  
  
Sara hadn't wanted to leave Gabriel alone but he had forced her into going to work.  
  
"I'll be fine." he kept saying, "Sly's coming over to lend a hand-" Sara laughed "Uhh, yeah, no pun intended."  
  
"I'll call you every chance I get." Sara said just before kissing him good bye.  
  
********  
  
"So how are thing's with Gabriel?" Danny asked once Sara was seated behind her desk.  
  
"Good. Why?" she asked cautiously, the static in the air was thick, something was up.  
  
"Just wondering." He smiled and changed the subjct when Jake entered the office.  
  
Around noon Sara called Gabriel and Sly answered the phone.  
  
"You're boy's in the middle of packaging up a shipment, just a second."   
  
There was a loud ripping noice and a curse or two when the phone was dropped and then, "Hey, how's everything on your end?"  
  
"Good, if not a bit dull." Sara smiled then asked, "How did you manage to package something with only one good hand?"  
  
"Very carefully." Gabriel laughed, "It's been fun odering Sly around though. He volunteered to help and I've just been telling him what to do."  
  
"Sounds fun." Sara grinned as Danny looked up at her, "Well, I check in again later. Yup, bye."  
  
"'One good hand'?" Danny asked.  
  
"A glass broke last night and he ended up with a few stitches." Sara explained.  
  
"Ouch. How'd that happen?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Sara looked up as a man in a long coat walked towards their closed door but paused to chat with Dante, "One second, he's getting a glass of water and the next, there's blood in my sink."   
  
Sara hadn't taken her eyes off of Dante and the man in the winter coat.   
  
Dante suddenly turned and knocked on the door before opening it, "Petz-ini, this is Mr. Knowl. He's here to see you."  
  
Danny left behind Dante to give them some privacy but Sara noticed that as any good partner would do, he remained close by.  
  
"Let me get to the point, Miss Pezzini and save us both some time." Mr. Knowl sat in the chair by the closed door and stripped off his gloves, "Have you ever heard of an object called the Witchblade?"  
  
'Has this guy ever heard of tact?'  
  
"Pardon?" Sara asked a bit taken back by his forward nature.  
  
"The witchblade. Have you ever heard of or seen it before?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Sara tilted her head to the side as she wondered if this guy was one the 'one's' Ian had mentioned that killed Travis.  
  
"I believe you may be lieing to me." Mr. Knowl looked agrivated, "Now try again."  
  
"You do realize that you are sitting in a police station, do you not?" Sara asked, thankfull that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, "And I have already answered your question, so I will not 'try again'!" her tone had turned deadly.  
  
Mr. Knowl nodded and stood, "Good day then,Sara. I will be seeing you again soon."  
  
And, pulling one of Ian's tricks, he was gone.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: That was a long one. ^_^ Please review.  
  
By the way, the whole 'the world can hate only one person at a time and right now it's working on me' is an actual comment one of my friends made when he realized that he had created quite the problem for himself. ^_^ I just had to add it. 


	10. Worries

A/N: The reviews I've been getting are wonderful and more often than not, very amusing. Thank you all for your comments and interest in the story.  
  
  
********  
  
Gabriel looked up from his spot on the floor when the door to Talismaniac opened.  
  
"I'm sorry but we're closed today." he said to a blonde man in a long coat.  
  
"Are you the owner of this shop?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes." Gabriel tilted his head slightly as his ears began to hum, "How did you get in? I thought the door was locked."  
  
"Mr. Bowman, correct?"   
  
Gabriel nodded, already piecing together that this man wasn't interested in anything that his shop held, "Yes, sir, and you are?"  
  
"Mr. Knowl." he offered his hand but Gabriel didn't take it.  
  
"What is it you came for?" Gabriel stood as Sly appeared from the back room with his arms full of boxes.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Witchblade, Mr. Bowman?" Mr. Knowl asked watching Gabriel closely.  
  
Gabriel took a moment to pretend to think about the question and then asked in a would-be-casual interest, "Joan of Arc's gontlet, right?"  
  
"The one and only." Mr. Knowl nodded, his eyes dark and cold.  
  
"Yeah, I've read about it before. What dealer in oddities hasn't?" Gabriel directed Sly to set the boxes down as he pretended to have some interest in one of his many shelves.  
  
"I see." Mr Knowl turned to keep Gabriel in view, "Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"Of course." Gabriel could feel the man's eyes on his back and he had to fight the urge to turn around, "They had it on display at the mueseum not too long ago. I went to see the morning before the explosion."  
  
"Are you friends with Sara Pezzini?"  
  
Gabriel's heart nearly betrayed him as it began to pound, making him want to yell at this man to stay away from 'his' Sara, "Yeah, you could say that." he managed to get out instead, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I met her this morning." Mr. Knowl was smirking as though he knew what Gabriel was dying to say.  
  
"Oh." was all Gabriel could think of to say that wouldn't give away his concern.  
  
"She seems a bit hostile." Mr Knowl said with a sigh, "It's not always smart to act so around one so above you."  
  
"Above?" Sly asked before Gabriel could, "She's a cop." he looked at his friend with a disbelieving smirk then turned to face Mr. Knowl, "If it's any one is above some one else then she is above you, my good man."   
  
"Sara is quite the friend." Gabriel smiled, "She would do anything for the ones she loves and that also includes hunting done those who threaten her and her own."   
  
Mr. Knowl paled slightly as he cleared his throat, "Yes, well, that is quite understandable." he adjusted his coat and turned to leave, "Good day to you, boys. I'm sure I will see you again."  
  
*********  
  
Jason Knowl loosened the colar of his shirt as he made his way out of the building where Talismaniac was located. Not only was he unsure wether or not Sara had the Blade, but he quite sure that they would have a hard time getting to her Guide. That is if they ever found the person in the first place.   
  
Personaly, Sara had made him very nervous. What if a woman as strong willed and defensive as she, was the Wielder? They would have a problem on their hands, now wouldn't they?  
  
Joan had been voulnerable in battle, her mind unreachable as the Blade took control. Elizabeth had yet to find her Guide when she was killed by outside forces. They had had nothing to do with her death. The 'Pack' as they had always been known, were still unsure as to what happened to Elizabeth's body. It had never been found.  
  
The 'Pack', or as they often called themselves, the Shadow Pack lived from one life to another searching for the Weilder and trying to kill her Guide. A strong Weilder with a clear mind and her Guide to stand beside her is untouchable. They couldn't let such a thing come to pass. It had happened before, yes, but only once. The Pack had nearly been destroyed by the power of the Blade and they weren't in a hurry to have it happen again.   
  
The Blade.   
  
A distant memory floated to mind and Jason Knowl paused in mid-stride to watch as Cleopatra held her hand aloft and was bathed in a red fog. That day, one so long ago had been the end to nearly half of the Pack. The Blade had accepted Cleopatra and her Guide and the Bladeitself had become something more, something physically capable of moving while seperated from the Weilder.  
  
Shivering, Jason continued on his way.  
  
********  
  
"Gabriel!" Sara called out as she entered the shop, "Are you in here?"   
  
"Yeah, we're in the back." Gabriel replied and within seconds he came into the front part of the shop.  
  
"Did a Mr. Knowl come to visit you today?" Sara asked as Gabriel hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't seem in any hurry to stay." Gabriel smiled into her hair and pulled back to kiss her, "How was work?" he asked once they pulled apart.  
  
"Horrible. Absolute torture because I knew he would come here. I was so worried. If he had done anything I think I would have killed him first and asked questions later." Sara ran a cold finger down the side of Gabriel's face as he grinned.  
  
"I'm fine. We both are. Sly's still here and he couldn't get over that Mr. Knowl. I don't think he liked him much."  
  
"I don't think anyone could like a man like that." Sara had yet to let Gabriel go, her arms were draped around his sholders, one hand playing with his dark curls, "How's your hand?"   
  
"Not bad. I hit it once and wasn't too proud but it didn't hurt for long." Gabriel pulled Sara to the back room where Sly sat on the floor with a clip broad in his lap and a pen in his mouth as he searched the bottom shelf of the storage rack.  
  
"You do know that you have a book down here that's not on the sheet, right?" Sly asked he looked up at the two.  
  
"Hm, I wonder how that happened?" Gabriel let go of Sara and bent down next to his friend with a small frown, "Well, I'll just check the records and see when it came in."  
  
Then next two hours was spent with the three of them sitting in the small sorage room with the record books and looking for the arrival date of the Celtic Story book that had been written in the 1300's.  
  
"It's a copy, of course." Gabriel said absently as he took a seat on the floor next to Sara, "The original would never have lasted this long. In fact, it was probably burned in the wars."  
  
Sara tried but had a hard time keeping her mind on the the thick book in her lap. She was worried about Knowl and what his appearance may mean for the man sitting next to her. If anything were to happen to him.....she wouldn't be surprised if she 'lost it' like Joan had done.   
  
Gabriel seemed calm, she could feel it. Sly was getting bored, his energy kept wondering between mild interest and sleepiness.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's here." Gabriel finaly admitted with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Does that mean, I can go?" Sly asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, man." Gabriel smiled, "Thanks for all the help toady."  
  
"Anytime." Sly stood and stretched, "It gives me a chance to get away from my life and all the people wanting a piece of it."  
  
"Then, stop by anytime you feel like it." Gabriel shook his friends hand as Sly bid Sara farewell.  
  
"Thanks for staying with him." Sara took Gabriel's hand in her own as they walked Sly to the door, "It helped alot knowing that he wasn't here by himself right after getting injured."  
  
"My pleasure." Sly smiled and left.  
  
"Were you really that worried today?" Gabriel asked as he sat on the couch, his bandaged hand placed gently on the arm rest.  
  
"You have no idea." Sara sat next to him and turned, placing one of her legs across his lap as she sat on the other, "But things seem to have gone in our favor."  
  
"That's good to know." Gabriel smiled, leaning into Sara as she kissed his neck.  
  
"But for how long is what bothers me." Sara sighed.  
  
"We've already had this descussion." Gabriel placed his good hand on Sara's arm, "Or one close to it."  
  
"I know, only last time it was you who was worrying, not me."  
  
"We'll be fine, Sara. We always are."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry it's not as long as some of the others. I won't be able to update for a while and if I do it will short chapters only. My sister's getting married and we have a house full of people. I typed this while most of them were gone shopping. I didn't have to time to go through and edit everything so I apologize for the mistakes. ^_^ As always, please review. 


	11. A note from Fae

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. The wedding was wonderfull and so beautiful. The weather couldn't have been better if we had planned on it. The kicker is, though, that the next mornig I woke to find my right hand was swollen and hurting like hell. I had to go to the hospital and ended up with a brace for 5 days. Typing was a bit painful and therefore, rarely done.   
  
Today is March 28 and as I was typing this I learned that a friend, one I had been very close to in 7th, 8th, and part of 9th grade, she's my age, 18, well her baby girl died this morning. A sweet little, 9 month old girl whom I adored. I hope you all under stand why I won't be updating soon. I may update but I have no idea when, my muses have left me in this world, alone at the moment, to deal. Hopefully I'll get the urge to write but I know it won't happen tonight. Anything I wrote now would be nothing but angst and sadness.  
  
Thank you again for being so kind and understanding.  
  
Fae 


	12. Laughter

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews on my other story, Life Without Living and for your kind words. I really love you all. ^_~   
  
Also, ignore spelling. I just wanted to get this out.  
  
**********  
  
It had been nearly a full week and Mr. Knowl had yet to reappear. Sara didn't know wether to feel gratefull or on guard.  
  
'Who am I kidding?' Sara thought as she pulled her helmet off and made her way up to the station, 'I'm always on guard.'  
  
"Petz-ini, you're late." Dante growled, "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting, sir?" Sara asked in confusion.  
  
'What have I forgotten now?' Sara's mind groaned as she followed Dante into his office.  
  
"Sara Petz-ini meet the FBI agents who will be working with you and your partners to find that child killer who struck two days ago."  
  
"Hi.'' Sara forced out a completely fake smile as she shook the hands of the two men who stood before her. Both looked young, well, young to be FBI at least.  
  
'I can't believe it slipped my mind!' Sara thought as she led the two men, Mike and James to the office she shared with Danny and Jake.  
  
*********  
  
Sara sat on her desk in the crowded office since Danny now occupied her chair.   
  
"I thought the pattern had already been identified." Danny sighed as Jake rose to get more coffee.  
  
"It has been but if it is the same man than he hasn't killed in nearly 8 years." Mike ran his palm over his thin brown hair as he looked down at the file he held.  
  
"Who were the suspects then?" Sara asked as she also began searching the file Danny had given her earlier.  
  
Calls were made and recieved but the group seemed to have hit a dead end.  
  
A tap on the door caused all five of them to turn. Dargging her eyes away from the file Sara was praying that it would be Gabriel.  
  
"Hey, chief." Gabriel greeted as he stepped into the office but paused when he saw unfamilliar faces.  
  
Something in his voice seemed a bit off.  
  
"Everything ok, Gabriel?" Sara asked as she slid off the desk and led him out of the room and then to the parkinglot.  
  
"I went to your loft like you asked me to but when I got there I couldn't make myself go in." he sounded puzzled at his own words.  
  
"Was there anything out of the ordinary?" Sara asked as his gaze drop to his shoes.  
  
"Your phone was beeping like it was off the hook, at least that's what I think the noise was, and there was cold air coming from under the door...." Gabriel looked up at her with a weak smile, "I think thats it."  
  
"Give me a second and we'll go look." Sara sprinted back to her office to grab her coat and Danny.   
  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked immediately.  
  
"I need you to come with me." Sara said as she looked around for her phone but failed to find it, "I think someone broke into my loft."  
  
"Really?" Danny asked as grabbed his own jacket before handing Sara her phone which had been laying atop one of the many folders.  
  
"Yeah but I can't be sure."  
  
*********  
  
"Why didn't you stay in the car?" Danny asked Gabriel as they reached Sara's floor.  
  
"Because I don't believe anyone is stupid enough to stick around after breaking into someone's home, especialy if they knew it was Sara's loft." Gabriel smiled when Sara shot him a look and they continued to the door.  
  
Testing the nob, Sara found her door to still be locked.  
  
"That's odd." She said, taking the keys Gabriel handed her.  
  
The entire place looked as though it had been tossed around for hours. Sara walked over and hung up the phone that was still beeping it's protests of being being left off the hook. She then turned the ac , which had been on high, off.  
  
"Empty." Danny said as he emerged from Sara's bedroom.  
  
"Same here." Gabriel said as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"It looks like they were searching for something." Danny commented as he looked at the upside down couch.  
  
Sara sighed, "Gabriel's family is coming over for a visit and I don't know how I'm going to explain this."  
  
"I'll tell Dante what happened and call for back up. I'll be back later with the paper work for all this."  
  
"I don't deserve you." Sara smiled and Danny laughed.  
  
"You're right. You don't." he said before leaving his partner and her boyfriend to wait for the area to be searched for clues.  
  
Gabriel watched as Sara looked at her broken picture frames and frowned, "Are you ok?" he asked quietly as bent to retrieve something from the floor.  
  
"They ripped the picture of my dad and me." she replied in a whisper.  
  
"I know a guy who's great at repairing pictures. You'd never even know there was something wrong with them to begin with." Gabriel placed his hands on Sara's shoulders and gently squeezed, "I'm gonna call mom and tell them not to come."  
  
Sara nodded and stood, "It'd be for the best. We don't know if these people will return or not, and it'd be hard to be polite and all when the other officers get here to search for evidence."  
  
*********  
  
Ian stood on the fire escape, looking in at Sara and Gabriel.   
  
He felt as though he had failed.  
  
'If Sara does not kill them, then I will.' he thought as he considered the wild goose chase he had been led on when he went in search of information on who it was that had been keeping taps on the Wielder.   
  
He had been gone just long enough for these cowards to break into Lady Sara's loft and up-end everything. By the time he had realized what was happening it was too late for him to prevent it.  
  
Ian watched as Sara gripped the picture of her father with pain in her eyes and vowed again to end this before the enemy knew what hit them.  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe my loft's a crime scene." Sara coomplained as she plopped down on Gabriel's bed with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Don't tell me you're surprised about one thing or another that's happened in your life?!" Gabriel said in mock alarm, "I thought you'd seen it all."  
  
"So did I." Sara swung a pillow at Gabriel's head and missed while managing to spill popcorn everywhere.  
  
"Oh, well done!" Gabriel laughed as he chucked one or two pieces at her.  
  
Sara retaliated and within seconds they were laughing with popcorn in their hair and it was all over the bed and floor as well.  
  
"Gah! Not fair! Not fair!" Gabriel laughed when Sara put a handfull of the small bits of still-warm-food down his shirt and then leaned on his chest to crush it.  
  
"All is fair in love and war." Sara teased as she quickly kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"So I guess this is fair as well?" he asked, flipping Sara so that he was pinning her wrists above her head and her legs down straight.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Sara asked in honest shock.  
  
"I don't remember." Gabriel smiled, "Probably one of my brothers. We use to torture each other to no end."  
  
Gabriel straightened up while still sitting on Sara and shook the crumbs out of his shirt and onto Sara's stomack.  
  
"Hey." Sara laughed as he brushed the food away, "That tickles."  
  
"What?" he asked with a smile as he continued to touch her sides and stomack ever so lightly, causing her to squirm, "Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
Sara didn't have breath enough to try again so she grabbed his hands and forced him to stop.  
  
"Not smart Bowman." she grinned and sat up with him still on her legs.  
  
She attacked his sides till Gabriel's eyes watered.  
  
"Even?" she asked as he moved to slump against the pillows.  
  
"Even." Gabriel quickly agreed, "You don't like to lose, do you?"  
  
"Not one bit." she laid down next to him and smiled as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I'll remember that." he chuckled as he burried his face in her neck.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. It's just a bit of fun mixed in with everything and I thought it fit. ^.~ Once again, sorry for the delay but you understand.  
  
Please review. 


	13. One step Back

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been abit stuck.  
  
To make things a bit more clear, thoughts and/or voices will be indicated by these * * ex. *Ian?*. ^_^  
  
**********  
  
Sara sat up out of a deep sleep wondering what had woken her from the wonderfull dream she had been having. A soft touch on her arm told her that Gabriel was also awake.  
  
"If it's them, don't use the Blade." he wispered as Sara reached for her gun and a pair of shorts.  
  
*Cowards...* Sara thought as she slipped one of Gabriel's t-shirts on.  
  
"Stay close." she wispered over her shoulder to Gabriel who was already right behind her.  
  
As she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen a tiny voices echoed *Look left.*   
  
Turning without hesitation Sara came face to face with a man.  
  
"Freeze!" she yelled as he reached for her.  
  
"Sara!" Gabriel had moved back towards the closet and tripped. As he landed his hand met with something solid and thin.  
  
*A golf club?*  
  
The man in the shadowed kitchen grabbed Sara by the throat and managed to get her gun away from her.  
  
"Where is the Glove?" a deep voice growled in her ear as she found herself pined against the wall.  
  
*So thats why they tore apart my place.* Sara gasped for breath and wondered how he thought she'd be able to answer with him cutting off her air way.  
  
"Duck!" Gabriel yelled and Sara kicked her captor as hard as she could and forced his arm to follow her down.  
  
A glint of metal and a thud told Sara that Gabriel had found a weapon of his own.   
  
The hand holding Sara slipped as the man fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked as he flipped the lights on, "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not too bad." Sara rasped as she massaged her sore and slightly bruised throat. She was feeling a bit light headed.  
  
"I'm calling Danny." Gabriel said as he ran to the phone.  
  
Sara could hear Gabriel on the phone in the living room but his voice seemed distant and everything looked blurry. Shaking her head Sara nearly yelled when shadows began to form around her.  
  
"Sara?!" Gabriel's voice was close but she couldn't see him through the many shadows, "Sara?! Answer me!"  
  
**********  
  
Voices were spaeking but Sara couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. It was like listening to a group of people three rooms away.  
  
*********  
  
Sara squinted up as white lights blinded her.  
  
*What the Hell?*  
  
Blinking back tears that seem to come from nowhere Sara turned to see Gabriel sitting next to her in a chair.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked and his snapped up.  
  
"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" he questioned as he stood to take her hand.  
  
"Lost."  
  
"You're in the hospitol." Gabriel said quietly as a nurse came in with Danny right behind her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked her partner.  
  
"You passed out." Danny patted her hand gently and looked down at the quiet Blade, "The guy who attacked you has disappeared from his room."  
  
"What?!" Gabriel shouted, "How did that happen?"  
  
"We are still looking into that." the nurse said as she check Sara's vital signs.  
  
"Dante and Jake are in the waiting room." Danny smirked as Sara groaned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I called Jake to get the paper work and he called Dante."  
  
"So do they need my statement or anything?" Sara placed a hand over eyes as she tried to obsorb everything.  
  
Intruder.  
  
Pinned against the wall.  
  
Breathing hurt.  
  
Golf club.  
  
Gabriel getting the phone.  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Maybe in the morning." Danny said as he check his watch, "It's 3:45 am. They've already talked to Gabriel."  
  
Sara nodded then turned to the nurse, "Can I go home?"  
  
"I don't see why not. So long as you drink plenty of fluids and get some rest."  
  
"Will do." Sara threw back the thin blanjet to descover that she wore her pj shorts.  
  
"Oh, right." Gbariel laughed, "I brought these for you." he pulled a beat up back pack from under his chair and handed it to Sara.  
  
***************  
  
Still wearing Gabriel's t-shrit Sara stepped out into the waiting room to see Dante, Jake, Danny and Vicky.  
  
"When did you get here?" Sara asked the dark haired woman.  
  
"I came with Jake." Vicky forced out a weak smile before turning to Gabriel, "Do you know a Miss O'Darvey?"  
  
"Yeah, she lives in the loft above mine. Is she ok?" Gabriel took Sara's hand nervously, "What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked by a man similliar to the one who escaped from here." Vicky pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sara, "This is the guy's number in the morgue. You can look at him tomorrow and see if you recognize him."  
  
"He's dead?" Dante asked looking half asleep, "What about the girl?"  
  
"She killed him." Jake answered, "Threw him down the stairs."  
  
*So there was more than one in the building.* Sara thought as she turned to look at the captain, "I'll check everything out later. Right now I need to sleep."  
  
"We should go see Laney, check on her." Gabriel found Sara nodding along to his words and smiled.  
  
*She doesn't want to go sleep-she wants to see Laney.*  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but it's all I had time for. I hope you enjoyed it. ^ ^ Please review. 


	14. Gone?

A/N: Siblings are so annoying! My brother has moved back in and the computer is in his room so typing has to be done right when I get home. -_- He's gone for the night so here I am.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked as Sara headed for the door.  
  
"I want to check on Laney." Sara said as she shrugged her jacket on.  
  
"She's ok." Gabriel moved to stand in Sara's path, "She's probably sleeping by now."  
  
"I know, I just - I feel horrible about what happened." Sara guestured towards the door.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason." Gabriel pulled Sara close, "She will be fine."  
  
"I just don't know what I would have done if she had been injured." Sara leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "I can't believe they would even think of hurting a pregnant woman."  
  
"Well, as you may have noticed, Laney isn't your normal pregnant woman." Gabriel laughed, "She can handle herself rather well, even at six months."  
  
"So I noticed." Sara smiled, "How did you two meet?" she asked.  
  
"I helped her move in about four or five months ago." Gabriel tugged Sara's jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to the couch, "About a week later she found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriends an actor, always away, so we became friends and I helped her find a job."  
  
"What about her boyfriend now?" Sara looked down at her wrist, the Blade was glowing dimly.  
  
"His plane arrives tomorrow from England." Gabriel smiled into Sara's hair, "He's pretty cool. I think he was in one of those huge war movies but I don't remember which."  
  
"Oh, so he's a well known actor?"   
  
"I guess."  
  
****************  
  
"Hey, Pez!"  
  
Sara's head snapped up as she heard Vicky calling to her across the station.  
  
"What's up?" she asked once the shorter woman had reached her side.  
  
"Our attacker has disappeared, the body is just gone and Dante's not too pleased that it seems to have happened around 9 this morning." Vicky panted.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean that this place was packed with people?" Sara knew she should have come in early.  
  
"That's exactly what it means." Vicky dragged Sara towards the office where Danny was already seated behind his desk.  
  
  
  
"How did it happen?" Sara looked at Danny to see him watching her closely, "What are you staring at Woo?"  
  
"Are you sure you should be here?" Danny sat up a bit from his lounged posture, "I mean, your appartment was broken into, you were attacked at your boyfriends and you have one hell of a bruise on your neck."  
  
"I'm fine, Danny. Man, and i thought Gabriel was being wierd about me coming in." Sara rolled her eyes but turned serious when she spotted the two FBI agents they had been working with the day before.  
  
"Any news?" James asked as he handed Danny a steaming mug of dark liquid.  
  
*What are you doing here?* Laney's voice echoed through Sara's moind.  
  
"None." Danny raised an eyebrow at the odd expression on Sara's face.  
  
"I'm gonna go question the girl again." Sara said hastily turning to leave.  
  
"Laney?" Danny questioned as Jake entered the office.  
  
"Yea, her." Sara rushed out to her bike with worry trugging right behind.  
  
****************  
  
PLEASE! I need suggestions. As you can tell, I was rather stuck on this one for some time and yet it is still kinda shot.  
  
As usual, please ignore all spelling mistakes. ^_^ I know some are realy bad but hell, I'm only human. 


	15. Footsteps

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for the suggestions. You all are great!  
  
*****************  
  
Jason Knowls paced the length of his 'office' which at the moment was nothing more than a large hotel room in uptown NY. They had tried and failed to find the Glove anywhere.  
  
*Sara Pezzini must have it.* he thought, coming to a stop in front of the one large window in his room. Over looking the city didn't help him any in fuguring out his next move.  
  
The only thing he could be sure of was that they had to make a move before the Blade made one of 'her' own.  
  
*Born of the same tree, years apart and yet we are enimies.* Jason closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cold glass of the window.  
  
"We retrieved Nicholas." a voice from the doorway sounded, "They have yet to notice his absense."  
  
"Good." Jason glanced over his shoulder, "Make sure he is reformed and rested. Only then will we get the whole story about last night."  
  
"Do you truly believe it could have been one of the hunters?"  
  
"I pray it is not." Jason sighed, turning back to the window, "But if it is, we may be out numbered, especially if they intend to help the wielder."  
  
***************  
  
"Sara." Gabriel pulled the dorr to his loft open before Sara had even had a chance to fumble for her keys, "Somethings going to happen, I can hear it."  
  
"Laney? Did you hear Laney?" Sara asked pulling Gabriel behind her as she raced up the stairs to the young woman's appartment.  
  
"Yea, only she didn't sound like herself." Gabriel followed to the door then stopped, "She sounded scared."  
  
"She's not here." Sara brought her hand to her forehead, "She's gone to meet Alex."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We have to wait." Sara took a seat in front of the door, "I'm sure she was here when I heard her."  
  
"It just felt like she knew where she was." Gabriel finished her thought.  
  
*************  
  
3 hours later Gabriel stood to stretch and froze in mid-motion when when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He looked down to see Sara staring at the floor, straining to hear more.  
  
There was no laughter or talking.   
  
There were two sets of foot steps, yet almost no other noise.  
  
Immediatley Gabriel was sure of one thing.  
  
Laney was not the owner of one of those sets.  
  
Sara grabbed Gabriel by the arm and dragged him into one of the few utilities closet.   
  
With a mop handle crushing his bad hand and Sara's hand over his mouth, Gabriel needed no prompting to be quiet.  
  
"So this is it?" a male voice asked not far from the closet.  
  
"Thats what I was told." another answered.  
  
The two in the closet heard a soft knocking on Laney's door and few muttered curses when no one answered.  
  
"They said this would be easy." the first man grumbled, "I mean, she is pregnant. How dangerous can she be?"  
  
"If she is a hunter, then she will always be dangerous." the second sounded irritated.  
  
"Except in death." Sara cringed at the joy that had entered his voice. It was a tone that made her skin crawl.  
  
Both men laughed at this, though quietly.  
  
*Sara........Sarrrrra....*  
  
*Stop.* the thought was directed down to the glowing stone.  
  
*Sara-Sara .......Sara-Sara-Sara-Sara-Sara-Sara......*  
  
Gabriel grabbed Sara's arms as she brought her hands up to cover her ears.  
  
"Shhhh." he managed, noticing how quiet the hall had become, "They've left to watch the building."  
  
Sara let her hands fall as his words made their way into her thoughts, drowning out the other voices.  
  
Hopefully Laney would get home soon.  
  
Hopefully she would be able to explain what was happening.  
  
*Why did I hear her earlier?* Sara thought as she stood staring at the door, *Why had Gabriel?*  
  
"Do you want to sit here and wait for her?" Gabriel asked as if reading her thoughts.  
  
"I think we need to figure out what to do about all this."  
  
Gabriel nodded also looking at the door.  
  
"I hope she's ok." He said quietly.  
  
"Me too." Sara took Gabriel's hand and smiled down at the bandages for reason in particular.  
  
**************  
  
"Sara?" Gabriel asked once they were back in his loft, "What is a hunter?"  
  
"I don't know." she answered without really thinking about it, "But I want to find out."  
  
They had nothing left to do but wait and think.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Interested? I hope so. ^___^ Please review. 


	16. Hunters

A/N: Have any of you read the fith Harry Potter book? It is SO good. ^_^ Anyways, hmm, maybe I should just continue, right?  
  
Warning: ~ Introduction of magic ^ ^  
  
~ Swearing  
  
***************  
  
"Are you telling me that there has been a Hunter in that building for months and no one knew about it?!" Jason Knowl stood, causing all who stood before him to shrink back, "Are you possitive that there is one deffinately in town?"  
  
"We are quite possitive, Sir. From what Nicholas has told us the Hunter was well aware of who he was." one of the men closest Jason said with his eyes on the floor.  
  
"How is Nicholas?"   
  
"He is ready to rejoin our fight, Sir."   
  
"Good." Jason smiled, "Make sure he tracks this Hunter down and kills them for the information they have on the Glove. His death caused us quite the head ache and to make up for his mis-fortune he will retrieve whatever he can about the Glove and the one who has it."  
  
"Then you know who the Wielder is?"  
  
"I have an idea, yes."  
  
"And if there is no Hunter?"  
  
"Then you make sure they are dead by morning!" Jason bellowed.  
  
****************  
  
Gabriel stood with his arms crossed over his stomck as he listened to the distant noise of someone walking down the hall. There was no reason for Laney and Alex to be on that floor. Unless of course what he and Sara had heard was true and that one of them was indeed a "Hunter".  
  
Whatever that was.  
  
Turning to his left Gabriel could see Sara also straining to hear what was happening in the hallway when a sudden knock on the door caused them both to jump.  
  
"Who-" Gabriel cursed as his voice broke, "Who is it?"  
  
"Gabriel?" came a quiet reply, "Let us in, quickly now."  
  
Gabriel pulled the door open to reveal a pregnant red-head and a tall guy with blonde streaks in his dark hair.  
  
"Thank the Goddess." Laney exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug Gabriel, "We saw them watching the building and thought the worse."  
  
"So it's you, is it?" Alex smiled at Sara, "Well, who would have thought we'd all end up in the same town."  
  
"What are Hunters?" Sara asked, a little put off with them knowing who and what she was when she was still a bit lost about it all.  
  
"Well, that would be us." Laney said brightly as she set a bag of muffins down on the coffee table, "We track down those who seek to end the life of the Weilder, only we didn't know that it was you till last night."  
  
"But isn't my protector suppose to do that?" Sara asked as Laney walked back to the door and locked it with a small wave of her hand.  
  
"The protector killls those who have slipped past us. We take care of the ones we know but I do believ this could be a first." Laney turned back to find Gabriel staring at her, "What?"  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"I locked the door."  
  
"Surely you've seen more than mere magics, being in this line of work anyways." Alex laughed, "The Pack has their tricks and we have ours."  
  
"We?- so you are both Hunters?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes." Laney began to pace, "But like I said this may be a first."  
  
"What is?'' Gabriel watched the red-head as she walked the length of his shop.  
  
"Two Hunters in the company of both the Guide and the Wielder." Laney said quietly as Alex sat on the couch next to where Gabriel was standing, "There are rarely any of us who travel in pairs, not to mention we hardly ever come across the Wielder, usually just her Guide."  
  
"That I understand." Sara said as looked down at the floor in thought, "But why have you never come to the aide of the Wielder before?"  
  
"We are not so well known, even in myths ." a smile flitted across Laneys face but didn't last, "Even they don't know alot about our existence."  
  
"And thats how it's suppose to be." Alex said sternly as he folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"How did you two come to be a couple?" Sara asked as listened for any noise out side.  
  
"We met by accident in Ireland." Alex sighed, "We were both "hunting" there and seeing as though there is only 5% forest and woodland areas, our targets ended up hiding on the same path."  
  
"So, Hunters kill people for a living?" Gbariel asked sinking down next to Alex.  
  
"Yes." Laney and Alex answered at the same time.  
  
"Only those who are considered a threat or danger." Laney said as she too sat.  
  
"And the whole magis thing?" Sara asked rubbing her eyes with the palm of her right hand.  
  
"That's something we've always had. We just keep it as unknown to them as we can manage." Alex stated as anoth knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Don't answer it." Laney said in a normal tone.  
  
"But what if they heard us talking?" Sara asked in a wisper.  
  
"They can't, I made sure of that when I locked the door."   
  
*************  
  
"You ok?" Gabriel asked as he wrapped his arms around Sara from behind.  
  
"I don't know who much more I can take." She sighed, "I mean, there are people after us both, we've been attacked twice-"  
  
"Thrice, counting my hand." Gabriel interjected.  
  
"And now those two and their Magic!" Sara buried her face in her hands, "I mean, really, I thought I was loosing my minds months ago and and now I'm sure of it."  
  
"I don't care if they know how to turn top hats into white rabbits." Gabriel said gently, "As long as they are here to help."  
  
"I guess you're right." Sara turned to wrap her arms around Gabriel's waist, "Where are they now?"  
  
"They went back up to Laney's to check on our little friends outside."  
  
"Good." Sara leaned her head against his shoulder, "Everytime I look at laney I wish I had been the one to shove that asshole from the Pack down the stairs."  
  
"She's ok and it's job to kill guys like that."  
  
"But she's pregnant."   
  
"That doesn't make her helpless."  
  
"What if something happens?" Sara asked the crook of Gabriel's neck.  
  
"Then we deal with it." Gabriel laid back on the bed, bring Sara with him, "And to think, when we started dating I was afraid things would get boring."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
**************  
  
Nicholas stood in front of the building where talismaniac was located and waited till the front door was opened to try to enter.  
  
"Hey." came a female voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Sorry, this one had a lot to do with Laney and Alex and not so much to do with Sara and Gabriel.  
  
I hope the magic part wasn't too much, it's just, the Pack can bring people back from the dead I thought it only fair if the Hunters had some form of special 'talent'.  
  
The whole comment about the top hats turning into white rabbits was inspired by the third Harry Potter book ( my favorite one) when the trio-Harry, Ron and Hermione go into the Magical pet shop and a group of White Rabbits were turning themselves into top hats with soft popping noises. ^____^ Yes, I know, I'm a complete dork, and I love it! 


	17. Confrontation

A/N: Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Sara watched Laney closely as she pulled her long red curls back in a braid, her arms and back agled so the swell of her growing belly was quite noticable.  
  
"What will you do when you have the baby?" Sara asked quietly as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"Once she is born I will go into hiding. Her life is more important than hunting." Laney bound the end of her hair with a thin back ribbon.  
  
"Her?" Sara smiled, "You're having a girl?"  
  
"Yea." Laney beemed as she let her gaze travel over a very tired looking Sara and abruptly changed the subject, "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"Not really." Sara confessed, "My mind wouldn't slow down- not after Nicholas."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, really." Sara didn't look Laney in the eye as she lied and instead opted to watch the traffic on the far side of the park.  
  
"Nothing?" Laney asked, a laugh in her voice, "I didn't think you the type of person to loose sleep over nothing." Laney moved to sit on the gorund and Sara automaticly moved to help her, "I'm fine. Those benches hurt after awhile. Not to mention it's a rarety for me to find any time to just sit in the grass."  
  
"At times I wish none of this had ever happened." Sara sighed holding out her wrist to show Laney what she ment.  
  
"None of it?" Laney asked, eyebrow raised, "Without that, my dear, you, Gabriel, and your friend there in the black," Laney nodded to Sara's left and the detective turned to see Ian walking towards them, "You all would be dead, and if not, then none of you would have met. You never would have had the chance to love Gabriel, or befriend your protector."  
  
"I see I am too late to tell you of the Hunters." Ian said with what ressembled a grin.  
  
"By only a few hours, I assure you, Mr. Nottingham." Laney smiled and the tugged on Sara's arm, "Look, our breakfast has arrived."  
  
Gabriel and Alex were aproaching from the right, both men looking stressed. Sara jumped to her feet and took two of the tottering coffees from Alex as Gabriel frowned.  
  
"Oh, sure, help him but leave me juggling the food." he mumbled and Laney laughed as Ian stepped forward to help.  
  
"So the portector has arrived, just as you said he would." Alex leaned down and kissed Laney before handing her one of the large cups.  
  
"Caffine isn't good for a developing baby." Gabriel pointed out as he sipped his own coffee.  
  
"It's a chocolate shake." Laney said happily as she took the top off and Alex dug out a spoon for her, "These are another rarety." she smiled, taking her first mouthfull.  
  
"Did you guys have any trouble?" Sara asked as Gabriel landed, rather than sat, next to her on the ground.  
  
"None at all." he smiled and handed her a bagel, "We were thinking it's due to the fact that they still think we're in the building."  
  
"How did you get past them?" Ian asked as he looked from the pregnant woman to the clumsy oddities dealer.  
  
"You are not the only one with tricks." Sara said as she held out her hand and Laney took it.  
  
The assassin, though he had seen much in his days, took a step back as the two woman shifted before his eyes and the next second he was looking down at a teenaged girl where Laney had sat and a 6 year old girl where Sara had been moments before.  
  
"It's just an illusion." Laney's voice was saying but the mouth of the teenager didn't move, "If you were to reach out to where Sara's head was you'd be able to feel her still there."  
  
"Is that how you got out last night?" Ian asked quietly as Laney and Sara returned to their places and the two girls were gone.  
  
"You heard about that?" Gabriel asked, nearly choking on his bagel.  
  
"Of course." Ian replied calmly, "I have many ways of learning what i want to know."  
  
"We wouldn't have gotten out if Laney hadn't been on her way to check in with the others." Alex said as he laid a hand the redhead's shoulder, "I got these two out and then we found a place to stay."  
  
"Found?"  
  
"We were blind-folded till we were in the room where we stayed the night." Gabriel said with slight annoyence.  
  
"I see." Ian nodded taking all that in, "It certainly explains why I couldn't locate you."  
  
*****************  
  
"Everything is taken care of." Laney said quietly as she walked a step or two ahead of the Wielder, "Dante has you out for a long needed vacation and no one, not even him will question you about it."  
  
"How is that? I mean, I can't exactly picture the Captain being so nice about this- or anything for that matter." Sara spat as they continued on their way to Talismaniac.  
  
  
  
"I can be very convincing when the need arises." Laney smiled and waved her hand to give Sara the idea that Dante had had a little help in letting Sara go on vacation.  
  
"T ell me again why we are returning to the building they have been watching." Sara said as Laney took her hand, trying not to loose her in the crowd, and inducing the illusion again.  
  
"Because they found us gone this morning." Laney said quietly trying to keep from walking into anyone, "They will think we have made a run for it and while they are looking elsewhere, we will retuen to the only place we have for the time being."  
  
****************  
  
"I'm still not sure that splitting up was such a good idea." Gabriel said for the third time as he practicly had to run to keep up with Alex and Ian.  
  
"Laney is perfectly capable of defending Sara should she need to." Alex said distractedly as he watched the people around them.  
  
"I know." Gabriel admitted, "I'm just worried about Sara is all."  
  
"Do you think I don't worry for Laney?" Alex asked, looking at Gabriel for the first time since they had left the park.  
  
"I didn't mean-" Gabriel could feel his face burn, he hadn't even thought of how this danger was effecting Alex and Laney."  
  
"Risk is a part of the job when you're one of us." Alex said as he looked back to the street in front of them, "But children among Hunters is rare, too rare. We don't live long enough to even get married, and when we do live to see times of rest we are too worried about our loved one's lives to risk them with bonds of marriage." Alex motioned for Gabriel to follow as they began to cross the street, "Even with certain 'help', "Alex looked down at his hands and Gabriel realized he didn't want to use the word 'magic', "It's not likely that we will see our daughter grow up."  
  
Gabriel dropped his gaze to the tar and could feel Ian looking his way.  
  
*How will things be with Sara- in the future- will we be looking over our shoulders till the day we died?*  
  
The next time he looked up, Gabriel found that Ian was no longer in front of him.  
  
*******************  
  
"Damn it!" Laney cursed as she retched at the smell of a resturaunt they passed.  
  
"That didn't smell that bad, did it?" Sara asked a bit lost. The smell of cooked chicken always made her hungry.  
  
"I haven't been able to even look at chicken, cooked or no, not since I became pregnant. The smell doesn't have as bad an effect as the sight, thank the Goddess."  
  
Sara smiled but faultered when she saw Laney go stiff. Thinking the woman was going to vomit she placed a hand on her shoulder and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Laney hissed, "Don't you feel it?!"  
  
*Feel what?* Sara wondered as she strained to notice anything in the mass of people that seemed wrong.  
  
Then she felt it, the dizziness that had over come her everytime before the voices and shadows kicked in.  
  
"Taxi!" Laney yelled, "Damn it! I need a Taxi, now!"   
  
"I think I'm going to puke." Sara felt her body go cold as her face felt on fire.  
  
"Ow!" Laney gasped as she clutched her stomack, "Not funny." she growled, eyes searching the crowd around them.  
  
The rush of 5 o'clock was suddenly working against them, instead of hiding them from foes it was hiding the foes from them.  
  
"Ow!" Laney fell to her knees as a breeze began to pick up force around them.  
  
"Jason?" Sara called, seeing that no one was even glancing at them, "Where are you?" she could feel her rage from the past few days mounting and the sight of a pregnant woman being hurt didn't help to calm her any.  
  
"He knows it's you." Laney said, drawing Sara attention back to her as the wind blew Sara's hair into her eyes, "If he didn't he would be here."  
  
Fighting the dizziness that threatened to have her join Laney on the pavement, Sara let the Blade loose.  
  
*Laney has their minds elsewhere.* Sara thought when no one turned to look at the woman with the three foot sword in the middle of New York.  
  
Turning slowly so as to keep her feet beneath her, Sara searched for the man who had come to visit her in her own office.  
  
A movement, blurred by the spinning world, caught the Wielder's attention and she turned to see Jason in front of Laney, a blade held to her throat.  
  
"I'll only come back to kill you in the next life." Laney growled, her hands over her baby.  
  
"Not if we end it all before the next life." Jason smiled then looked to Sara, "Where's the Guide?"   
  
"Safe." Sara found herself saying as a shadow to her right nearly dragged her eyes away from the blonde man before her.  
  
Nearly.  
  
"Let her go." Sara took a step towards the two and watched in horror as Jason lowered the dagger, in a motion too quick to actualy catch, to Laney's stomack.  
  
The next thing Sara knew was there was blood on her hands and Jason's face held a note of surprise as he fell to the tar, two blades, one belonging to Sara, imbedded deep into his heart.  
  
*Or where the heart would be if he had one.* Sara found herself thinking as she looking down at Laney who was bleeding from her right arm and a scratch on her nose, but holding Jason's own knife and what horribly looked to be the man's left hand.  
  
"Well done." Came a voice next to Sara and she turned to see Ian standing beside her, "Are you alright?" he asked as the blade retracted.  
  
"Yea. Check Laney." Sara swallowed as she watched Laney, with a wave of her hand move Jason's body to a dumpster in the alley he seemed to have come from moments before.  
  
*Ian was the shadow I saw.* Sara sighed, trying to rid her body of the swaying motion in her stomack.  
  
Laney waved a hand at Ian before he could ask her anything and held out Jason's hand to him, "Do me a favore and see that this gets dropped in the nearest river. He'll be back but he won't be whole, nor will he be a south paw(left handed) anymore."  
  
Ian just looked down at her for a second untill she pleaded, "Take it before I puke."  
  
Seconds after the hand was tucked into a pocket in Ian's jacket and Laney was wearing Sara's, a few people glanced at Sara before hurrying on their way.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: A long one to make up for my absense. ^_^  
  
Like? No like? Please review. 


	18. Words and Kisses

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.   
  
Rayvin813- I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Nanz- You reviews are always right to the point. lol. ^_~  
  
Xixie- You're quite enthusiastic, I love it!  
  
Sierra- the hand bothered Sara, well, because it was a hand- a hand of a corpse that would soon be brought back to life. If that's not creepy and at least a bit sickening-then I don't know what is.  
  
  
  
I thank you three for reviewing the last chpater but what's happened to Scooter? Where have you gone girl? I really miss your comical reviews and your story- please come back.  
  
Ahem, now that I'm done begging o_O` ^_^` On with the story.  
  
*********************  
  
Gabriel flipped the light on as he entered the kitchen and blinked as he was suddenly blinded.   
  
"Gabriel?" came a wisper that nearly caused the young man to fall over as he spun to find Ian standing only inches behind him.  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to do that?!" Gabriel sighed and continued on his way to the sink.  
  
"Laney and Alex have left to find a healer. They asked me to deliver the message."  
  
"So you scare the shit out of me in my own kitchen?" Gabriel grumbled as he sipped at the water.  
  
"I was just going to leave you and Lady Sara a note when you came stumbling down the stairs." Ian glanced up at the stariway and asked, "How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping. Finaly." Gabriel set the glass down in the sink and turned to also look at the stairs, "She's really angry at the world right now."  
  
"Well, it seems that the Wielder's rage is enough to keep the Pact away for awhile." Ian let a small smile grace his lips before he turned to watch Gabriel, "Has she been dreaming?"  
  
"Non-stop." Gabriel sighed, "And I've been seeing everything she's sees in them."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's worried that the web will hang us all."  
  
"Web?"  
  
"The one the Blade is weaving." Gabriel ran his hands roughly though his hair before staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"Are those her words, or your's?" Ian asked quietly as he watched the younge man next to him.  
  
"I'm no longer sure."  
  
***************  
  
Sara squinted up into the darkness as she felt Gabriel climb back into bed. She had awoken only moment after he left.  
  
"You ok?" he asked quietly, pulling the blankets over the two of them- the blankets that Sara had kicked off in her sleep.  
  
"Yes." she rolled onto her side and snuggled into Gbariel's arms, "The voices are trying to tell me something." she wispered.  
  
"From what I heard and saw, I believe they are telling us to step carefully." Gabriel yawned.  
  
"Step Carefully?" Sara repeated.  
  
"It's the only thing from the dreams that I can remember." Gabriel kissed Sara's hair as he prepared to go back to sleep.  
  
*Watch your step lest your own ropes trip you up.*  
  
"Watch your step lest your own ropes trip you up." Sara wispered as it echoed through her own thoughts.  
  
"Yea." Gabriel sounded more awake, his embrace had stiffened, "I heard it too."  
  
******************  
  
"Hey." Sara opened one eye and looked up to see Gabriel standing next to the bed in only his sweat pants, "I made you breakfast. " he paused to smile down at her, "I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Sara smiled sleepily as she rolled over to get up.  
  
"It's nothing fancy." Gabriel said as she entered the small kitchen, "Just eggs and toast. You do like eggs, right?"  
  
"Love 'em." Sara yawned as Gabriel placed a plate before her, the eggs on top of the toast-just the way she would have done it herself.  
  
Gabriel grabbed a plate of his own and sat on the stool next to Sara's before jumping up and rushing to the cabinets.  
  
"You ok?" Sara asked, one eye brow raised.  
  
"Yea, I just forgot the coffee." Gabriel smiled at her over his sholder, "Glad I remembered before you noticed it missing."  
  
"I'm not that bad." Sara laughed and it was Gabriel's turn to raise an eye brow.  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked, smirking, "Then why do drinks like five cups of it a day and get grumpy without it?"  
  
"I don't get grumpy!" Sara protested and then laughed, "Ok, maybe just a little grumpy."  
  
"Ian came by again." Gabriel said, changing the subject to keep from laughing, "Your loft is cleaned and back to how it looked before."  
  
"Wow." Sara said around a mouthfull of eggs, "That man seems to think of everything."  
  
Gabriel nodded his agreement and they continued to eat in silence.  
  
Once finished, Gabriel picked up both plates and headed for the sink, "Sooo-" he started, catching Sara's attention with his tone, "Have you noticed anything?"  
  
"Like what?" she asked cautously.  
  
"Well, for one- you slept till one in the afternoon." Gabriel smirked, his back to her as she spun to look at the clock that now read '1:43'.  
  
"And second?" she asked, watching as he bagan to do the dishes.  
  
"You'll have to come with that one on your own." he kept his back to her still, afraid he might laugh at the lost and slightly annoyed expression he was sure she would be wearing.  
  
Sara leaned back against the table and looked around the room.  
  
Nothing new there.  
  
Maybe Gabriel had changed something about himself.  
  
Sara studied the back of her boyfriend, as though she thought his bare shoulder blades would give her a hint-or a clue even. Frowning, she walked up behind him.  
  
His hair was still as disoderly as ever.  
  
He shaved- but that wasn't anything new.  
  
Brow nitted together in concentration she stepped up behind him and wound her arms around his wiast. He continued with his chore and showed no sign (besides a small smile) that he had even noticed her touch.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She could practicly feel his smile as she rested her chin against his arm.  
  
And then it hit her.  
  
He was using ~both~ of his hands.  
  
Pushing away from him suddenly she asked, "When did you get your stitches removed?"  
  
"Alex did it last night while you were in the shower." he said calmly, "I had thought you would have noticed by now. I mean, you know when I leave the bed for crying out loud- something as obvious as this should have been noticed right away."  
  
"Sorry." Sara frowned again, "I've been a bit distracted."  
  
"And pissed." Gabriel added, "It surprised me is all." he grabbed a dish towel and dried his hands as turned to face her, "But the game was fun."  
  
Sara swatted his arm as she smiled, "The first thing I did was check to see if you had bought anything for the kitchen- the next thing was to check to see if you got a hair cut."  
  
"Why would I get a hair cut?" Gabriel asked, "I like my hair."  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
"What?" Gabriel seemed concerned, "~You~ like my hair, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Sara managed after a moment.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nevermind." Sara said and pulled him closer, "I love your hair." she added quietly as she ran her fingers through said hair. Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.  
  
"Your's isn't so bad, either." he grinned, eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against hers, "Though it's softer than mine."  
  
He brought his arms up, placed one at her waist and the on her shoulder so he could play with the soft hair by her left ear.  
  
Sara removed her hands from Gabriel hair and ran them down his chest as he kissed her gently.  
  
God, how long had it been since she had been able to just enjoy something as simple as kissing her boyfriend?  
  
Obviously she had enjoyed long enough (though not by her standards) as the soft clearing of someones throat brought them both back to the kitchen. Gabriel laughed as Sara hid her grinn by burrying her face in his chest.  
  
"Yes?" Gabriel asked, looking at someone over Sara's head, his good humor making her laugh.  
  
"Detective Woo and McCarty are on their way here." Ian's voice replied, "I believe that since they think the Lady to be on Vacation it would be a bad idea for them to see her here."  
  
"What should I do?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Change your message mechine to say that you are out of state on bussiness and won't return for a few days." Ian stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Right." Gabriel stepped away from Sara with a gentle and sweet kiss to her nose, "How long till they get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes."  
  
***************  
  
Sara sat with her back to Gabriel's bed as she listened to the noise of Ian and Gabriel rushing to get everything to seem like he had indeed closed shop for the coming days.  
  
Gabriel had changed the message on the answering machine.  
  
Ian had added a message to Talismaniac's website, asking for all customers to e-mail, not call and to be patient while the owner was away.  
  
Silence fell and Sara moved lay across the soft blankets as she waited for Gabriel to return.  
  
Surely, Danny wouldn't need Gabriel too badly.  
  
That train of thought brought up another question.  
  
*Why ~does~ Danny need to speak with Gabriel?*   
  
Just as her mind began to swim with different possibilties the door opened and shut. Gabriel crawled over Sara to lay with his face only inches from hers.  
  
"They should be here any second." he wispered, "Ian has made sure that everything is silent and secure."   
  
As Sara opened her mouth to speak the buzzer rang, silencing her as Gabreil propped his head up with a pillow.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Yipp- ee! I'm so happy to be done with that. ^_^` It's taken forever.  
  
Guess what! (this has nothing to do with my story- I know but I just have to say it) ---- I'm going to my first ever concert! ^-^ I'll be in Albany NY on the 15th to see Hanson (no laughing- they were the first band I ever got into) And I can't wait! I think I may be more excited about going to NY than I am about the actual concert but that should be promising also. LOL. ^_~ 


	19. Colored Glass

A/N: Computer was down for a while- we some how got the blaster worm virus. I was quite pissed to say the least. LOL.^ ^` Things have been crazy and the muses seemes to have taken a vacation all their own. They're back and so is Scooter so I've had a few ideas about where to go with this. Well, all is better now, so on with the writing!  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Wow, what a name. ^_^ I'm pleased you enjoy my writing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
xixie: I love Gabriel too! John Hensley is great!- Though I didn't know his birthday. LOL. Yea, I saw him on Nip/Tuck. I can't believe he's like 25/26 and is playing someone under 18! I use to obsess over Hanson. Pathetic-yes but I don't anymore. Or haven't in like 3 or 4 years. My brother-in-law's little sister asked me to go with her. The crowd was mainly die-hard fans and THEY SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!! Once the band came out the crowd rushed towards the stage and I honestly thought I was going to be killed!- or maybe crushed.  
  
I almost wish I had stayed at the hotel and given my friend money to get me t-shirts and stuff. I wanted nothing more than to sleep. It was cool, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't see a thing. *Wow this was all back on August 15th!  
  
Scooter1: Hey! I was so happy to get your letter and review. Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this.  
  
***********  
  
Ian sighed as he watched the Hunters return to the building where Gabriel and Sara were still 'hiding'. He wouldn't have told any one but with the quiet of the past 2 days he was becoming edgey and worried.  
  
Detective Woo had returned twice since the day before. he didn't believe his partner had left nor did he believe for a moment that Gabriel wasn't home.   
  
Laney nodded in his direction before pulling the door open and heading for the elevator with Alex two steps behind.  
  
After checking the building again Ian entered through a forgotten basement door and made his way silently up the stairs. If any one was after Sara and Gabriel they would be on the stairs- the elevator would be too dangerous, no ways out if it came down to a close quartered fight.  
  
Nothing in the halls.  
  
Reaching for the door nob of Gabriel's loft Ian smiled. Some one was behind him.   
  
A fight, just what he needed to ease his worries.  
  
Spinning faster than any human eye would have seen Ian was surprised to be suddenly pinned motionless- against the ceiling.  
  
"Bravo." Laney said from below him as she clapped, "Just what I was hoping for-a quick reaction from the Protector. It gives me hope that they be safe yet."  
  
"I didn't know it was you." Ian apologized as he tested Laney strength by flexing his arms and found that even that was hard to do.  
  
"I'm pleased you reacted the way you did." Laney crossed her arms over her small, rounded belly, "I've been looking for a fight all day. My hands have been tingling all day. My power wanting to have an outlet."  
  
Witha grin from his captor Ian was slowly lowered to the floor.  
  
"I felt weak- not being able to stop Jason quick enough." Laney glanced down the hall as Alex appeared, carrying a box, "I've thought of a way to help us all with frustrations."  
  
************  
  
"What are we doing here?" Sara asked as they entered the empty High School gym.  
  
"Practicing." Alex placed the cardboard box on the lowest row of the bleachers.  
  
"Uh huh." Gabriel shoved his hands into his coat pockets and watched as Ian and Laney walked to the other end of the gym.  
  
"Ready when you are." Laney said as Ian pulled out a thin sword.  
  
"Right." Alex smiled as the box next to his suddenly flew open and small brightly colored glass balls zoomed past Sara and Gabriel and headed straight for Laney and Ian.  
  
In a flurry of movements Ian took out four or five of the globes as they came within sword length of his body. Laney didn't seem to be moving but the globes exploded when they reached a certain point within her 'circle'.  
  
Gabriel watched in amazement as little colored shards created a circle four feet wide around Laney. It was like she was in her own protective bubble. With a jolt he realized that she probably was.  
  
"She learned that from the Healers." Alex said quietly as Sara stretched out and caught one of the globes in her hand.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Sara asked as she inspected the fist size gree ball.  
  
"We made them. It's not hard really if you anything about mixtures." Alex slowed then ceased the flow of globes and Ian and Laney walked back to them.  
  
"I feel better." Laney grinned, "It does a girl some good to be able to destroy things every now and then."  
  
"Amen, to that." Sara laughed.  
  
***********  
  
"We should hurry back to Gabriel's." Ian stated as he watched Alex clean up the shards of glass, With a small hand guesture every piece was back inside the box.  
  
"I know but Laney was hell-bent on getting them out of there for a bit."   
  
"It's not safe." Ian looked to the doors as Gabriel walked in carrying a soda.  
  
"No, nor has it been safe for quite some years now. I'm sure you are aware of the dangers that have surrounded the Wielder her entire life- this is no different." Alex brushed his hair back as Gabriel watched the glass begin to repiece itsellf into colored globes.  
  
"How does it do that?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
'It all starts with how they are made. Laney made most of these so there should be problems with mis-shaping." Alex smiled slightly as Sara and Laney walked back into the gym.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" the Wielder asked as she handed a grape cola to Ian.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'll drink this?" the protector asked with a vissable cringe.  
  
"And why wouldn't you?" Sara smirked.  
  
"Grapes do not taste like this."   
  
"No, they don't." Gabriel grinned and held out his unopened Sprite, "I'll trade if you like."  
  
"You like that stuff?" Ian asked as swapped the cans quickly as though he feared Gabriel would change his mind.  
  
"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have given up mine."  
  
Sara laughed and headed for the door, "As much fun as it is listening to you two debate over sodas, we do have to get back to the loft."  
  
"True." Laney frowned, placing ahand on her stomack as she sipped her orange juice, "Alex and I should stay with you two tonight, don't you agree Ian?"  
  
"A Hunter would know more of this matter than a Protector." Ian nodded his head, acknowledging that Hunters were higher rank than Protectors.  
  
"But I'm not asking the Protector, I am asking you Ian." Laney said gently as they all walked towards the exit.  
  
"Then I would have to agree. The pact's silence, though short as it has been is begining to worry me."  
  
"Then it's settled." Gabriel said cheerfully, "We'll pull out the couch bed and you two can sit up watching movies or what not. I mean I don't even know how much sleep a Hunter needs."  
  
"Not much, believe me." Alex squinted as they began their treck back to Gabriel's in orange light of the setting sun.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I know it's not that long but do forgive me. It's been awhile and I have to get back into the swing of things.  
  
As always, spelling/grammer mistakes are to be ignored. ^ ^ 


	20. Dragon dreams

A/N: Thank you to my three lovely reviewers! I really do love you guys. Oh, and if any of you are Harry Potter fans check out my story Chatching Shadows. I'd love to hear what you think about it.  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: You're glad I up dated and I'm quite glad you reviewed! Thank ya much.  
  
Scooter1: As always it's great to hear from you. Your reviews/emails always bring on a goofy grin. I mean, it's not often that poeple catch my humor but you do AND you find it funny your self. You're great.^_~ I love my Ian (the way I portray him). He's human yet not. Very fun to write. O, and Danny wants info, not to give it.  
  
FlameDancer77: I've already thanked you for your review but I just wanted to say that I'll review your story as often as I can. ^ ^   
  
***********  
  
Sara rolled onto her side to see that Gabriel was also still awake. The sounds of an old western could be heard from downstairs where the two Hunters were camped out watching movies.  
  
"I love you." Sara said quietly as she propped herself up on an elbow to look down on her Guide and love.  
  
A slow smile spread across Gabriel's face as he turned to look up into Sara's dark green eyes, "I love you too."  
  
Sara kissed him gently, teasing his lips till he growled and tried to pull her closer.  
  
Laughing, Sara pulled back and placed her hands on either side of the younge man's head.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Gabriel asked, still growling, though playfully now.  
  
"You do know you're stuck with me, right?" Sara asked in mock seriousness, trying to hold back the knot in her stomack.  
  
"And what makes you think I'd ever get rid of you. I'd have to have a few more knocks to the head and a couple other body parts to even think of letting you out of my life."  
  
"Is this life?" Sara rested her forehead against Gabriel's as he stared at her. The knot tightened as did her throat.  
  
"Life is being, loving and sharing." Gabriel kissed Sara hard and long. Gasping, they broke apart, "If this isn't living than death has never been so kind."  
  
************  
  
Waking to the sun in her eyes Sara groaned and rolled away from the window and closer to Gabriel's side. Music could be heard from downstairs and the detective decided that it was too early to get up.  
  
Sleep took her once again, bringing her to the edge of the field where Joan had found her Guide dead.  
  
"I shoulda just gotten up." Sara mumbled, cursing herself for going back to sleep.  
  
"Do you not see it?" a quiet voice wispered.  
  
Sara spun only to find that she was by herself. The owner of the voice was nowhere in sight.  
  
"See what?" she asked, turning back as Joan's keening voice rose above the silence.  
  
"Our power." the voice was deffinately female though multi-toned as if more than one person was speaking at once, "It lies in battle...........and in our pain. We are one Sara and yet you haven't sought me out. I'm surprised, if not a bit dissapointed. I don't like watching from the sidelines as our Guide is threatened and the Hunters are near exposure."  
  
"I'm scared." Sara watched the field around her fade.  
  
"Then you are already on the right path. Taking time to be, as your Love said, is very important in what we are."  
  
"Can I see you?" Sara wispered, "Please just show me that you're there."  
  
"And how would you see me?" Sara jumped as she was suddenly looking into large dark eyes, "As a human?" a face now formed and then a body. Small but lithe, "Or would you like to see what how others have percieved me?" the woman shifted into a black wolf, then a owl, then a bright golden dragon who towered above Sara.  
  
"What's you true form?" Sara asked quietly, not afraid but in awe, "Or don't you have one?"  
  
"Oh, I have one." the dragon chuckled, bringing it's magnificent head down so it could look eye to eye with the Wielder, "But I don't think many would react well to see two of us at once."  
  
"You mean-?"  
  
"Well, where did you think the line of Wielders came from Sara. Just as you walk the world now, I too once lived apon it- a witch, if you must put a name to it." the dragon settled closer, great wings folding to lay across it's back, "I was betrayed, the first to ever hold the Blade and I was left to die by those it was ment to protect. The blade never betrayed," something resembling a smile flitted across the lovely, large face, "And here I am."   
  
The dragon shrunk and shifted till Sara was once again looking at the small, muscular woman with dark eyes.  
  
"Why did you come now? Is something happening?" Sara asked as the image wavered and she was suddenly looking at herself, only not.   
  
The eyes were bright, full of knowledge and the hair held golden hints of the dragon Sara gad just seen.  
  
"Our Guide will not live much longer if we keep working seperately." the multi-toned voice sounded sad, "Make a move on the Pact. Are you not tired of waiting for them to come after you?! They think you the type to sit and wait for trouble to appear at your door and know that by then they will be strong enough to take Gabriel away from us!" the voices all sounded a bit hysterical at this, "Don't let them take the only man who ever loved us away again. They gain more ground everytime he is killed. They gain more influence and dark magiks."  
  
"I don't want him dead anymore than you do!" Sara yelled.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Yeah, I am so stuck and have been for a while, but I thought it only righ to give you what I have so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Ideas/suggestion would be greatly appreciated if you have any to send my way. ^_^`   
  
PS, Scooter, I might be going to another Hanson concert. I hope this one's a smidge less scarey. ^__^ 


	21. Fanged Darkness

A/N: I'm back. Things have been less than great but it's getting better.  
  
Gabriel frowned as opened his eyes. Something was wrong- he could feel it.  
  
There was silence downsatirs and Sara had begun to mutter quickly in her sleep. Reaching out slowly Gabriel shook Sara's arm till her eyes open.  
  
Sensing the wrongness that hung in the air Sara sat up, her eyes on the door.  
  
"Quietly." Sara said, "Don't even breathe."  
  
In an instant the blade had formed, covering Sara's forearm and hand. The Wielder nodded to her Guide and as one they stood, moving slowly to the door and then down the stairs.  
  
Skuffing of someone's shoes on the tiled floor of the kitchen alerted them to their first problem.  
  
Sara signaled for Gabriel to stay where he was and then disapeared into the kitchen. The soft sound of air being released and a muffled thump told Gabriel that Sara had taken care of the first intruder.  
  
Sara appeared at the bottom of the stairs after a few moments and waved Gabriel down.  
  
"It looks like he was the only one." Sara pointed to the body on the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"Why just one?" Gabriel wispered, "Something still doesn't feel right. Where is Laney and Alex?"  
  
"We're over here." came alex's voice from the far corner, "We killed 2 of them but Laney passed out. I contacted a Healer, they're on their way."  
  
"Is she ok? What happened?" Sara rushed to the Hunter's side. Laney was just laying there, her breathing seemed so shallow.  
  
"I have no idea. She just went down." Alex ran his hands up and down Laney's pale arms, "Wake up baby." he wispered, "You have to get up. Selene is on her way. You know how she is. She'll drive us both insane with questions and then tell us what we already know, that you're nearly 6 months pregnant and you passed out." Alex laughed quietly, a grin briefly gracing his face.  
  
"Thay made into your home." Sara wispered, "They are getting braver." the Weilder turned and snuggled into Gabriel's chest.  
  
The two were seated in the oversized armchair watching as the healer Alex had called for muttered and drew symbols in the air over the still quiet Laney who had been moved to the couch.  
  
"You, Weilder." the Healer turned to Sara, "Come here."  
  
Sara obeyed the smaller woman and came to stand by Laney's head, "What do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
"I can't open her powers." the Healer shook her head and glanced at Alex, "She has shut her body down somehow. Maybe it was the pact but we have no way of knowing till we talk to her. Weilder, place your left hand over the Hunter's forehead and call to her, mind to mind."  
  
Sara did as she was told but wasn't sure if she was actauly doing it right. She had never tried to talk to someone with her mind.  
  
"Well?" the hEaler asked inpatiently.  
  
"Shut up and give me a minute." Sara snapped with her eyes closed," How the hell am I suppose to hear her if your talking in my ear?!"  
  
Laney? Sara imagined a silver cord from her hand into Laney's mind, Laney, talk to me. I'm hear, Alex is here and Gabriel looks like he's about to pass out. There's also some annoyingly small, pretty healer here with no patients at all.  
  
Sara waited, feeling a shift in the darness beyond the silver cord.  
  
Come on, Laney. We need you to wake up and tell us what happened. Sara stopped as something brushed the cord, something black and wrong.  
  
"There something here." Sara said outloud, "Something that doesn't belong."  
  
"Grab it." the healer hissed, "Grab and force it out."  
  
Sara could hear movement in the room as she concentrated on wrapping the cord around the black thing in Laney's mind. Once the thing was trapped Sara imagined the cord getting shortere untill the black thing was right against her palm.  
  
"Ready?" Sara asked, opening her eyes, "I have no idea what it is but it's begining to thrash." Sara saw that her hand had moved to Laney's mouth.  
  
"Get it out before it hurts her or the child." The healer wispered as Gabriel came into view holding what looked to be an old vase.  
  
"Do it." He nodded, reaching in to the vase as Sara gave a tug and pulled out something that even nightmares couldn't describe.  
  
It was small, black and leatery looking but made up mainly of claws and teeth. The thing opened it eyes which turned out to be an icey blue without pupils and took three steps towards Sara with out anyone moving to do anything about. Sara herself was just staring at it as it opened it's fanged mouth and lunged at her.  
  
Gabriel moved quickly, throwing a hand full of Arnehss sacred burrial salt on the creature and pushed it to the floor where he threw the entire vase over it.  
  
"How the Hell did you know to do that?" Selene the healer asked as Laney sat up slowly on the couch.  
  
"If it was bad Laney wouldn't have shut down to protect herself, and bad things don't like pure substances like salt or holy water. This was the closest I could come to Holy salt. Scared Burrial Salt sounded close to what I thought we'd need." Gabriel shrugged and Sara was left staring at him, impressed by just how quickly his mind worked.  
  
Honestly, who else but and oddities dealer and a computer wiz would think of Sacred Burrial salt so quickly in a situation like this?  
  
Laney told them slowly about waking up to see Alex walking towards the door where he had heard something. The next thing she knew they were fighting 3 men. When she killed the second one something oily entered her mind asking about magics and the Blade. Anyone else would have felt compelled to answer but laney, being who and what she was was able to hide from the voice and shadow in her mind.  
  
"I just shut down." Laney shrugged as Selene handed her a steaming cup of green liquid, "I was afraid what it would do if it learned I was pregnant."  
  
Sara shivered at the thought and looked down at the Blade as it swirled lazily within it's stone.  
  
I'm going to need you soon Sara thought down at the stone, You are right, I can't and won't sit back while the Pact gather for the kill. We'll make the first move towards war and leave them wondering where the attack came from.  
  
The stone swirled, a white light in it's center as a calm came over Sara.  
  
Yes, they would attack first with the Blade on their side as a warrior, not a just weapon.  
  
A/N: OMG. Sorry that took so long. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this but a great review from Scooter1 helped me alot and rewrote most of this chapter.  
  
Keep the reviews coming! And ignore the mistakes. 


	22. Wielder and Blade become one

A/N: Once again, I know it's been forever but things are rather crazy around here. Yea, NH sucks right now. I mean, I woke up this morning to find that my entire back yard is flooded with four or five inches of water from the over flowing brooke. Great fun. And it's only getting worse. -- 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sara stood on the roof top and took long deep breathes. The night air was cooling and refreshing. Full of energy.

It was like breathing in life.

Fresh, unpoluted life.

It was amasing and gave the Wielder a heady feeling.

"Gotta keep my mind on the task at hand." Sara muttered to herself as she turned to face Gabriel who was sitting in an old lawn chair.

"You ready?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Sara nodded and watched as Gabriel produced a thick book from a bag.

'He realy is amasing.' Sara smiled. She loved him so much. Lately it felt like her heart would break just from being close to him. So much was riding on how this night turned out and Gabriel had worked for three days straight to make sure everything was perfect. If she failed him and he died.......... she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Ok, clear your mind." he instructed.

'Easier said than done.' but she focused anyways and pushed all those nagging thoughts to the side.

"Breathe."

'Easy enough.'

Now what was it she was suppose to feel? Sara tried to take a mental step away from her body to look everything over.

"Breathe."

Her whole body felt full of static.

"Concentrate."

'On what?'

Cold and the warmth flooded up Sara's legs and into the rest of her body. In her mind she saw it as a golden light that filled her.

"Feel it?" Gabriel's voice was also warm and golden, "Now, push it out to create a circle."

The Blade was pulsing rappidly against Sara's wrist but she barely noticed as the golden light that had filled her suddenly surrounded her.

It was light watching stars and fire dance.

And thats when Sara realized that her eyes were open and through the golden haze she could see Gabriel was study the haze carefully.

"Now, let her out."

Sara took a deep breath and felt the Blade take over.

Everything seemed too bright and too hot.

"Breathe." Gabriel voice was muffled and the next thing Sara knew she was kneeling on the roof top and her vision was back to normal.

No blinding light.

No overheating.

"Sara?"

Looking up slowly Sara felt the world tip and then strighten again.

"I'm ok. Dizzy but ok." Sara stopped talking.

It had worked.

"Your voice-" Gabriel took a step forward, "You- you're...."

"I- we are just fine fine." Sara said slowly, listening to her multi-toned voive, "Do I looke different?"

"You're hair is longer and more red and gold." gabriel reached out and brushed a few strands away from her eyes, "But you're still the same. I can still see my Sara looking out at me."

"What else do you see?" Sara asked, feeling a huge urge to kiss the man before her.

"I see wisdom and strength." Gabriel ran his finge tips across her jaw, "I see beauty that has always been here. I see you as I have always known you. You are Joan. You are Cleopatra." he was speaking slower more deliberately, "you are Elizabeth and many others in one. You are my beloved, my Sara. The woman I fell in love with and could never live without."

Sara felt her eyes tear up, "But this?" she ran her fingers over the Blade.

"Even without it you are the woman I want so badly I could scream." his voice, when did he learn how to make his voice do that? Sara would have to remember to ask.

"I want you too."

"Forever."

Sara smiled at his use of the word because they had indeed been together forever, through every life and death.

"Forever." she nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: ok this was mainly just for my amusement and for Dixiehnsnluver who sent me a review today.

Alright people, you know the drill- ignore all mistakes (it's midnight for crying out loud. I came home from work and typed this in one sitting!) and send me a review. I'm also once again looking for ideas. I have a sense of what I want to happen but I want to know what you'all (yes thats one word) would like to see happen.

May you all stay warm and healthy in this winter weather.


	23. Witch

A/N: I've been in a creative mood all day and nothing has filled it! So, I hope writing helps or it's gonna be a long wakefull night.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sara stood, golden lights blinking in and out of her vision. She was light-headed and needed Gabriel's help to climb back into his apartment.

Becoming the Blade had taken alot of her energy but she knew she had to hold it for just a while longer.

"Yes." a voice in Sara's head, one that sounded very much like her own, said, "We must once again get use to one body."

Sara nodded, not knowing whether or not the voice in her head could see/feel what she was doing.

The Wielder's eyes fell on a dark shape in the entrance to the kitchen. Automaticly she recognized the shape of the person and the clothes they were were wearing.

It was Ian.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ian turned the corner to check on the progress of the Weilder and Guide when he suddenly stopped short. Just across the barely 5 foot wide room, Gabriel was helping Sara back through the window that led to the roof.

Only it wasn't just Sara.

He had seen her many times in his dreams and in his past memories but it had been a long time since he had last been in the same room with the Blade after the joining.

His mind stopped and his heart raced. All of his training for such a day deserted him. Ian, the Protector, the assassin, the modern day knight, was left shaking and sputtering when Witch asked him if he was well.

Witch. His mind seemed to scatter. He knew it had been coming, he knew Sara was capable of doing it but he had thought that he would have had time to prepare for the face to face part of the change.

"You may stand, Guardian." the multi-toned voice of Witch echoed around him.

"I am overwhelmed." Iam managed, "You are beautiful and teriffying all at once."

Witch smiled down at him and in that face Ian could see Sara and all her past selves. Her eyes were brighter and filled with a happy sadness. Witch had seen many things and lost many people but now she was being given the chance to even the score.

"You are my friend. You have no need to see any terrors that I hold." Witch placed a hand on Ian's hair.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gabriel stood back watching as the Blade took a more prominent role inside Sara. His Sara. He could see the eyes change and could hear the voice of his beloved meld into the many tones of the Blade.

What ever terrors it was that she spoke of-Gabriel had no desire to ask for details. He was more than certain that most of them would be too much to bear and alot would have to do with his many past lives coming to an end.

Ian stood but kept his eyes on the floor. Gabriel wasn't surprised by this show. The Blade was amasing to look at, even when it had just been Sara behind those beautiful eyes. Sure he could feel the change that had happened to her but now he was no longer looking at just Sara. Sara had become more and as she turned to look at him Gabriel could fully understand what it was the Pact feared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jason paced inside his rooms. He was still trying to sort out his thoughts. It was hard coming back from death but it was worse, in his mind, to come back lacking. The loss of his left hand. The red haired, pregnant cow had been fast.

Faster than he would have guessed. Maybe the men were over looking something.

Something big that even he hadn't noticed.

The memory of her eyes-their eyes. Both the wielder and the Hunter cow. So full of fire and understanding.

In that instant- with their plans and lives threatened so openly they had understood what they had to do. They finaly understood the game.

It was kill or be killed.

Now, if only Jason could figure out their game. What part did the pregnant cow play- she was just a small Hunter and just how had the Guardian known where to find them. Jason himself had blinded every one around them to what was happening and yet the Guardian still managed to find Sara.

The Hunter should have been easy to dispose of. Especialy with her in such a delicate condition. Jason had underestimated her and that had cost him his strong hand. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Laney sat with her legs stretched out in front of her on the floor. The baby had been rather active all day and finaly she was still. With Alex on her right Laney tapped the door with her knuckles and wispered a silencing spell.

"I hope they're ok." Alex said as he also added a charm to the door.

"They are fine." Laney slouched against the pillows Gabriel had placed on the floor for her, "Witch isn't something you see everyday. I'm sure both men need a moment to adjust to her pressence."

Alex nodded and gentlt rubbed Laney's arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a human tent." Laney laughed, "Im huge! and our little one decided to tap dance on my bladder all day. She just went to sleep not too long ago. Thank the Goddess."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sara took a deep breath and let go of the connection between her and the Blade. It was easier than finding it had been but now she knew where it was and that the Blade- that Witch would be waiting for her to reach out and invite her to join the fight.

It won't be long. Sara thought, And I won't hesitate to use you. You have evry right to be in the fight as I do.

"Thank you." the voice that reminded Sara of the huge golden dragon she had met in her dreams sounded in her mind, "I am eager to deal back the pain they have given me and mine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: It's short I know but it's been awhile and I had to keep skipping back to old chapters to make sure I had all my facts straight. If I did confuse anything just nod and play along.

Please review! 


End file.
